


Companion

by QueenBEWD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Body Worship, Call Girl, Dom/sub, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Pervy Kaiba Seto, Possessive Kaiba Seto, Prostitution, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Kaiba Seto, partial abuser pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBEWD/pseuds/QueenBEWD
Summary: Reader’s character is a self employed sexual playmate and companion for the high profile people of New York City. Upon reading her requests on her website, she sees a message that strikes a chord with her. She answers the request to receive the new client and to her surprise, it’s none other than Seto Kaiba.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 133





	1. Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from the perspective of the reader in second person. You have your character, and then you as the actual reader will be able to see the perspective of others. Kaiba, Mokuba, etc in third person point of view. 
> 
> I want to tailor this story to my readers as much as possible so at the end of each chapter, I’ll be leaving questions in the notes. In order to cut down on duplicate votes, the link to the poll will be on my tumblr page.

Kaiba sighed as he unpacked the last of his clothes. Normally he would have Isono or anyone of his staff do this tedious chore, but he needed the distraction. 

His phone rang, the high pitched tone splitting the silence in the large master suite of Kaiba’s penthouse. 

He picked up with a sigh, “Hi, Mokuba.” He said plainly.

_ “Seto! How are you getting settled? Are you recovering okay?”  _ Mokuba’s deep but still childlike voice was brimming with worry.

Kaiba scoffed.

Recovering.

Barely.

“The monster kept his hands off my face but my ribs and stomach are still bruised. Among other places…” He trailed off, shaking the terrible memory from his head. 

Mokuba sighed heavily,  _ “I’m glad you came to me but do you really think you taking over Kaiba Corp. U.S. while I take Japan is really the best course of action? I feel like he could still find you and-” _

“Mokuba we’ve been over this, he won’t do anything. It’s good that we switched… I couldn’t stay in Domino any longer…” He finished putting his clothes away and walked over to his large cold bed, “This move will be good for me. I’ve already been here a couple of weeks and even though I can’t find a good bowl of ramen anywhere, it’s nice. No one knows me here..” He explained, knowing he would never be able to take a walk in the city alone if he still lived in Japan.

Mokuba cleared his throat on the other line,  _ “How is...everything else? Your therapist said-” _

“I know what she said. I can’t help that sex is how I cope with lonliness, Mokuba.” Kaiba grumbled, sitting on the plush mattress.

_ “Just please don’t get involved with anyone so soon. Especially anyone in  _ ** _that _ ** _ kind of community.”  _ Mokuba spoke to someone else in English,  _ “Seto, I have to go. Please take care of yourself. I know abstaining from sex is hard but masterbation won’t beat you within an inch of your life. I love you, bro. Bye.”  _

Kaiba hung up without saying another word, his eyes locked on the carpeting. He knew for his mental health, abstaining from anonymous sex and relationships was the best course of action. But, he had other needs. 

He rubbed his sock covered foot against the scratchy carpet.

Ugh.

Maybe a good distraction would be to remodel his penthouse.

Yeah. 

He’d start with that.

* * *

  
  


You sighed happily as you slipped into the large soaking tub in your luxury brownstone townhouse.

“House, pull up the local senator’s profile. He will no longer be receiving my services.” You say, opening the glass container on the edge of the tub that held your bath bombs. 

_ ‘Right away, Madame.”  _ A computer voice said.

You watched a holographic screen appear above your head. 

_ ‘What should I put for ‘reason for cancellation’?’  _

You thought carefully as you took out your favorite bath bomb and dropped it in the water.

Hmm. 

“His wife is pregnant and he wants to be a better husband.” You said grimly, knowing that he would be back within the year. 

_ ‘Yes, Madame. Would you like to look for a new client via your website?’ _

You inhaled the floral scent and sighed,

“I guess it’s time for a new client. Filter requests through first time visitors and average salary.” You demanded, smoothing the bubbles over your brown skin. 

_ ‘Yes, Madame. What average yearly salary would you like me to specify?’ _

You crack your knuckles, wanting to be a little over ambitious. The local senator may not have been swimming in money, but he was a repeat client. Which is where you earned the most. 

Maybe it was time for another billionaire. You only had one billionaire client and he only requested services once a year. Even though he purchased your most expensive package, it still would have been better if he was a three time a year client. 

_ “Madame?’ _

‘Change filter. First time visitors, Net worth.” You said, hoping you would find someone who wasn’t at least in his fifties. 

_ ‘Net worth starting at?’ _

“Hmm. 50 billion and higher.” 

_ ‘Searching…”  _

You waited patiently, grabbing your glass of champagne and taking a small sip. 

_ “One result found. First time visitor. New to the city and interested in extended services. Male. Age 29. Net worth 90.8 billion.”  _

Your heart fluttered and your eyes widened, “Young for a billionaire...did you trace his IP address? Do we have a name?” You asked, trying not to get too excited.

‘ _ Traced. Seto Kaiba. He recently moved to America from Japan. He is the owner of Kaiba Corp Japan and U.S. and the CEO of the New York branch.”  _

“Thank you, House. Show me the original message.” You commanded, downing your champagne.

The AI beeped and whirred, the screen moving from the search results to Kaiba’s message. 

You leaned back against the edge of the tub, “Read message.”

_ ‘Original Message: I paid to see your pictures. They did not disappoint. I would like to schedule a ‘meet’ service with you if you accept my patronage. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on and I would like to form a working relationship. I’ll be waiting.’ _

You licked your lips and poured yourself more champagne, “Compose response.”

_ ‘Ready for your response, Madame.’ _

“After researching your background, I’ve decided to meet with you. This does not mean I’m accepting you as a new client. I will open the link for you to put a deposit down for your service. Your card will be charged the morning of our meeting. Please use the form provided to specify your preferred date and time.” You dictated, sipping your sparkling drink again.

_ ‘Message sent.’  _

You turned on the hot water to refresh your bath, sure that you wouldn’t hear back for at least a day. You dunked your hair under the water, jolting upright when your home computer pinged loudly. 

_ ‘New Response. Shall I read it aloud?’ _

You coughed roughly, choking on the colored bath water,

“He responded already?!”

_ ‘Yes, Madame. Would you like to hear it?’ _

“Yes, of course.” You said, trying to compose yourself. 

_ ‘Response: It’s done. I’ll see you in an hour.’ _

Your eyes widened.

He was demanding. 

But nonetheless, you excited to meet someone who was only four years older than you rather than twenty plus years older. 

“Send a response.” You said, draining the tub and stepping out of it quickly. 

_ “Ready for dictation…”  _

You cleared your throat and dried off, wishing you hadn’t decided to take a midday bath and day drink. 

“Yes, see you soon. I’ll be in a white dress and matching sun hat.” You spoke clearly.

_ ‘Message sent.” _

“Thank you, house. Make me some coffee, please.” You said, wrapping yourself in a towel and heading into your kitchen.

_ ‘Fresh coffee brewed just for you, Madame.’ _

You walked over to your espresso machine and took the freshly made cup and inhaled deeply, 

So good.

You sipped your espresso slowly at first, and then drank the whole thing in one go. 

“Thank you, house.” You said, running upstairs to get dressed. 

You slipped on a tight fitting body con dress and paired it with your favorite white sun hat. You grabbed your white clutch purse and made sure to only pack cash and a taser. You stepped into your white wedge pumps, knowing that the meeting location was somewhere in central park.

You ran back downstairs, “Confirm exact location.” 

_ ‘Location: The Obelisk on East Dr. Shall I call you a car?’ _

You checked your appearance in your hall mirror and applied a small amount of tinted lip balm. It was too hot outside to wear a full face of makeup and you had gotten so far on your natural appearance alone. There was no need.

The pictures on your website were all of you without makeup anyway. 

“No need. It’s nice enough to walk and my shoes are comfy. Please lock up. Thank you, house.” 

With that, you ran out the door, excited about your prospective client. 


	2. Thighs

Kaiba adjusted his tie as he waited nervously in front of The Obelisk. He knew that in New York, he was just ‘some guy’ and not ‘The Seto Kaiba’ so he assumed that it would be safe to see the landmark without drawing much attention. 

He took a deep breath and gazed at the large pillar of stone. He was going to be fine. 

Hopefully, he’d be able to control himself. 

He checked his watch and sighed. 

He had hoped this woman was as beautiful in person as she was in her photos. He wasn’t one to waste his time with unattractive people. 

“Excuse me…” 

You walked up to the tall gentleman standing in front of the landmark, overly excited to meet with the young billionaire. 

You smiled beautifully at the tall brunette,

“Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba…” you started, relishing his wide eyes as he looked you up and down.

How cute.

How handsome.

You chuckled internally when he fixed his expression and smirked at you. 

“My, my...you’re pictures don’t do you justice…” he was practically purring, offering you his arm to escort you through the park.

You wrapped your arm in his and felt a pang of arousal as his muscular arm flexed.

Oh…

You hadn’t been with someone in your age range in so long, you had almost forgotten that men could be attractive. 

He cleared his throat as he lead you through the park and to a small coffee shop. He pulled out your chair and gave you a handsome toothy smile, “Your coffee order, miss?” He said, slyly indicating that you hadn’t told him your name yet. 

“I’ll just have a sparkling water. In the glass bottle is fine.” You said, taking off your sunhat. 

He chuckled and ordered for the both of you, coming back to your table to sit after he had paid.

“I haven’t done this before so where do we start?” He asked, running his fingers through his soft chestnut hair. 

You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and leaned forward, giving him a good view of your cleavage, “Where would you like to start, Mr. Kaiba?” 

He raised an eyebrow, “I never told you my name. How do you know it.” 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Kaiba. I’m not a fan. I simply traced your IP address.” You said, leaning back into your chair and crossing your legs. 

You furrowed your brow when his eyes wandered to your legs. His bright blue eyes became dark and unreadable.

“...I like your dress…” he said licking his lips, ignoring the fact that you were able to find out his identity. 

You shivered, his gaze moving up your body to your neck.

“What shall I call you?” He asked, his eyes finally meeting yours. 

You stared into his eyes. 

God.

They were beautiful but there was...nothing there.

“What would you like to call me? Part of this meeting is to establish what you like in  _ every _ capacity so I can determine if I’d be a good fit as your companion.” You explain, smiling at the waitress as she brought over two sparkling waters.

Hmm.

He didn’t order coffee either. 

_ He doesn’t want his breath to smell!  _ You thought, smiling lightly as you uncapped the bottle and took a small sip. 

“I wait to establish a pet name for you once I know if we can move forward.” He said, pulling out his phone absentmindedly, “I’d like to start with the services you offer on your website.”

You nodded slowly, “You obviously have the money and no problem meeting in public so that last thing I need before accepting you as a client would be a recent STD screening. I don’t take clients with diseases.” You said, having a feeling that this young handsome man wouldn’t have to pay for your services if there wasn’t something incredibly wrong with him. 

He tapped the screen on his phone and you felt your phone buzz. 

You took out your phone and saw the he had sent you a message with a document attached. You tapped the document and swallowed the lump in your throat. 

It was an STD screening from a week ago. 

“I’ve been researching you for weeks. I had a feeling if you were offering such high prices for the elite of the city, you would have higher client standards.” He said, uncapping his water and sipping it. 

You scanned the document multiple times and sighed, “I guess you’re eager to get started.” You said, tapping a few buttons on your phone, opening a specific portal for your clients only,

“You can know request services and submit payments. Congratulations. I’m your new companion.” You finished, putting your phone away. 

You gazed at the man in front of you once more, and for the first time in the years you had been escorting, felt aroused. 

He was studying you, carefully, as he tapped his screen, “Then I’d like to get started now.” 

Your phone buzzed and chimed, your heart sinking when you realized what he had just done.

He had requested a service and paid in advance.

“My penthouse is a short drive from here. A car has been circling the area to pick us up.” He said, adjusting his dark blue silk tie. 

You took out your phone to check the service. Most clients didn’t want to get started on the same day!

You felt less nervous when you saw that he had requested fingering and oral. You could handle a first day blow job. 

You accepted the request and stood up, clocking his eyes gazing at your thighs again, “I accept.” 

He smirked playfully and stood up, leaving his unfinished water on the table, “After you, Anemone…” He said, his new name for you confusing you greatly. 

_ Anemone?! _

* * *

  
  


You stepped into the large penthouse, following Kaiba when he instructed you to keep your wedges on. 

He lead you into a large master suite and turned to face you, “Get on the bed.” He barked.

You gracefully walked over to the king sized bed and crawled onto it, sitting in the middle. You stayed silent and waited for further instruction. You knew it was best to stay silent with first timers. In your experience they were easily startled. 

You watched Kaiba stand at the end of the bed and pull off his tie. 

“Lay down and spread your legs so I can see your underwear.” He licked his lips, running his palm over the obvious bulge in his pants. 

You laid back obediently, hearing him slip his shoes off and crawl onto the bed. He toward over you, leaning forward and placing his elbows on either side of your head. 

He was even more handsome up close…

He rolled himself against your clothed clit roughly, eliciting a gasp from your suddenly dry mouth, “Kiss me.” He said, lips centimeters from yours.

You closed the gap between the two of you and gingerly pressed your lips against his, moaning when he grinded his hardness against your more harshly. 

He cupped your cheek, a gesture that was foreign to you, before kissing you more passionately, shoving his tongue into your mouth and massaging your tongue with his gently.

_ Holy shit! He’s so good!  _ You thought. None of your other clients took time to touch you, it was all about their pleasure. 

You wondered if maybe Kaiba thought that he had to do this for you. 

He broke the kiss and ran his nose down your cleavage and to the hem of your skirt. He flipped your skirt up, revealing your matching white thong. He shoved his face in between your thighs and looked up at your horrified face, 

“What are you doing?” You asked, feeling him squeeze your thighs with his large hands. 

He gave your clothed pussy and lewd sniff, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, “I requested oral and I intend to devour you until these pretty thighs of yours suffocate me into stopping.” He murmured, kissing and sucking on you through your panties.

You moaned, a little too loudly. You couldn’t be mad. The service wasn’t specific to the client. But, all of your clients take the blow job, come in your mouth and leave it at that.

Kaiba was different. 

He seemed hell bent on making you cry like a schoolgirl with each hard suck. 

He tucked his thumbs under you thong and pulled the soiled panties off of your legs before taking his place between them again.

You were shaking. 

No man had ever made you shake. 

And here you were, soaking wet from a stranger sucking on you. 

His eyes were empty as he stared at your exposed genitals, “I expected you to be completely destroyed down here...I must say you have a beautiful pussy.” He purred, running his fingers along your cunt.

_ What a dirty mouth! _ You thought, breathing out harshly as he shoved a single digit inside of you. 

Fuck.

You had forgotten that he had also paid for fingering. He was one of the few men who chose that service.

He seemed to be the only man to get off on pleasing their partner. 

Your hips bucked as he ran his tongue in circles around you clit, torturing the swelling nub, “Mn! God!” You gasped, moaning louder when you felt a wet finger penetrate your asshole as well. 

He chuckled against your twitching and clenching core, “That’s right...I’m your God now…” He grunted, plunging two fingers inside of your vagina and pushing his other index finger further up your rear. 

“Scream for your God.” He commanded, sucking and fingering you at an intensity you had never felt before.

You hips bucked violently and your back arched as you felt your voice leave your body in a long high pitched wine. 

He let out a low groan as your juices sprayed his face. He licked his lips, moaning at your taste. 

He wasted no time in climbing on top of you and stradling your shoulder. He took this thickness out of his slacks and placed his tip at your lips, “Suck it.” He commanded.

You were exhausted but engulfed his large long member expertly. You hollowed out your cheeks and bobbed your head up and down, stopping at his tips every so often to run your tongue over his slit. 

That little slit was your favorite part of the male member. You couldn’t help but give it a little extra attention. 

Kaiba moaned wantonly, letting himself relax completely. He tangled his fingers in your hair, making you pause in your ministrations, “I’m going to fuck your face now.” He said, plainly, tilting his hips back before bucking into your mouth fervently. 

You breathed through your nose and flattened your tongue. He was bigger and more energetic than the men you were used to serving. And, it was starting to become obvious to both of you that he wasn’t going to be the ‘normal’ client as he shoved himself deeper down your throat and let out a low howl.

“Look at me.” He growled.

You locked eyes with the young billionaire as thick sticky ropes of semen coated your throat. 

“Swallow it. All of it.” He commanded, tugging on the hair at the nape of your neck.

You gazed at his smug handsome face as you slowly let the substance trickle to the back of your throat so you could swallow it all in one go. 

He pulled himself out of your mouth, still erect. 

_ What?!  _

“Show me your tongue.” He shoved himself back into his pants, saving himself for another day.

You licked your lips and didn’t break eye contact as you opened your mouth wide with an ‘ah’. 

His hardened expression softened immediately when he saw nothing in your mouth, “You definitely know what you’re doing.” He mused, getting off of you and standing next to the bed. 

You nodded slowly, still coming down from your earlier orgasm. You sat up, searching for your soiled underwear.

None of your clients had ever made you come before. 

This man was going to be a delightful problem. 

You watched him walk around the bed and pick up your panties, “How much?” He asked, holding the crotch of the panties up to his nose. 

You raised an eyebrow, “You want to keep my dirty underwear?” you asked. You couldn’t help but feel a little disgusted. 

This man was a full on pervert.

“Oh, yes.” He said, pocketing your panties, “How much?” He repeated, taking his phone out of his pocket.

You stood up and smoothed out your dress and fixed your hair,

“No charge. Normally I don’t leave evidence of my being with a client but it seems you’re single and don’t have to worry about that sort of thing.” You said.

It was refreshing to have a profitable client who wasn’t married and had an entire family. 

He said nothing. Instead your phone buzzed inside of your clutch purse. You grabbed the white bag off of the bed and took out your phone.

He had requested weekly services and paid the deposit. 

“I’ll make more specific requests closer to our meeting times.” He said, walking into his bathroom. He came back out with a wet rag and handed it to you.

“I assume you’d like to call your own transportation. You may wait in the foyer.” He said, going back into the bathroom and shutting the door, locking it to indicate that your session was entirely over. 

You stared at your phone and felt your heart beat excitedly. A repeat client with expendable amounts of money. 

Jackpot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t get many people who voted so I had to make a choice! 
> 
> Leave a comment with your answer to this question:
> 
> Ask Kaiba about his nickname (Anemone) for you?
> 
> Yes!  
No!
> 
> Thank you for reading and please forgive any mistakes!


	3. Anemone

  
  


You sniffled weakly and blew your nose, sighing as you threw it in the large tissue pile in the corner of your room. 

You were suffering from an incredibly awful cold and you were stuck in your room under your blankets, wearing every soft and fuzzy thing you own. 

You turned onto your side and sent an email to your clients, making sure they knew that you were ill and would be unable to fulfill requests this week. 

You stuffed your phone under your pillow and buried your face into the softness. Maybe you could finally get some sleep. Your eyes shot open when your phone pinged loudly.

“Ugh...what?” You said to yourself, pulling your phone out once more. 

A new email had popped up and you raised your eyebrow. Normally your clients message you through your website to confirm that they received your messages but this was a direct reply. 

You opened it, realizing that it was from Seto Kaiba. You sighed, wondering what he could possibly want. 

It had been a month since your first encounter with him and he still hadn’t had traditional sex with you. 

It was all hands, lips, and teeth. 

You still hadn’t seen him completely naked either. He had always made sure to only pull himself out of his pants and to only touch you under your clothes. He also made sure to wash your white panties and have you wear them while he teased you so he could have dirty panties every week. 

_ Pervert… _ You thought to yourself, reading his reply. 

Anemone, 

I have paid you in advance for your “chat” service and expect to receive my services as per usual. If you are sick, you can still talk. 

Don’t worry. 

I’ll come to you. 

-SK

You sat up, disarmed by the message. 

_ He’ll come to me? What the fuck does that mean?  _ You thought, yelping when your doorbell rang. 

You slowly crept out of bed, taking out the steel bat you kept under your mattress. You walked down the steps to the kitchen and into the small foyer of your brownstone, holding the bat behind your back. 

Quietly, you tapped the Ipad next to the door to see who was outside. 

_ There’s no way he’s here!  _ You shook your head in disbelief when the camera revealed Kaiba standing at your front door. 

He was gazing into the camera. He knew that you were there.

You shuddered, ignoring his confidence and studying the reusable bag he was holding. 

“I know you’re at the door, Anemone. Please let me in. It’s raining.” He said matter of factly. 

Your body moved on its own as you unlocked the door and let the tall, handsome man inside. 

He shook out his chestnut locks and set his bag down on the hardwood floor. 

You gaped at him as he shed his black trenchcoat, revealing a tapered slim fit button down shirt. 

He threw his coat on the three pronged coat rack near the front door and slipped off his dress shoes. He gazed at you and looked you up and down,

“You look...comfortable.” He said with a playful smirk. 

You glared at him, “How do you know where I live? You’re new to my client base and you didn’t know, so I’ll tell you. I don’t take clients in my house.”

He took a defensive stance and stared into you tired eyes, “And I don’t think you know what it means to have won the affections of Seto Kaiba. I can find you. Wherever you are. I know what gym you go to, where you get your groceries, and where you get your hair done.” He said stepping further into your home. 

You took a step back, holding your bat in front of you for protection. It was the first time you realized how much bigger Kaiba was than you. 

He could kill you.

It would be so easy for him to hurt you…

“Affections? Mr. Kaiba, you do realize that even with how high end and luxurious I make my website look, I am a  _ prostitute.”  _ You explain, lowering your bat as Kaiba sauntered toward you.

He took your chin in his hand roughly, “For now, you’re a woman of the night...and I’ll take my services as usual.” He snatched the bat out of your hand and tossed it on the ground, the sound of the steel hitting the hardwood echoed throughout your home, “But soon...you won’t be able to get enough of me. You won’t want anyone else…”

You jerked your head out of his grip, the force causing snot to fly out of your nose. You coughed harshly and stumbled upstairs to your room. You flung yourself into your ensuite bathroom and landed in front of the toilet. 

You retched, voiding your guts into the toilet violently. You whimpered as the checkerboard tile on your bathroom floor dipped and swirled around you. 

Then suddenly, darkness.

When you came to, you were settled on your living room couch in new clothes. The clothes were just as soft and comfortable as the ones you were in earlier. 

As you sat up, you realized that these new clothes felt like they had just been purchased. 

You groaned and ran your fingers through your hair, looking toward your kitchen. 

_ He  _ was in your kitchen.

Cooking. 

You watched him carefully as he expertly made his way around your kitchen. 

It was like he had been there before. 

He looked up from the stove and smiled at you handsomely, “You took quite a tumble there… It’s a good thing I was here, Anemone. You could have choked on your vomit and died on your bathroom floor.” He went back to cooking diligently, ignoring your grunts of protest. 

“These aren’t my clothes…” You mumbled, trying to gain the will to stand up. 

He chuckled, “You ruined your other ones. I had my servant go out and get you some new ones. Don’t worry, I kept your bra and compression shorts on.” He went into your cupboard and took out two bowls.

You sniffled and gave up on standing, gazing at the handsome man in your kitchen, “Your servant?”

Kaiba placed the two bowls on a serving tray and spooned soup broth into the awaiting dishes. He nodded and shrugged, “I guess he has more of a title than that. It’s not important. What is important, is getting you healthy again.” He said, topping the broth with ramen noodles, pork belly, green onions, and nori sheets. 

You gingerly sat up, the smell of the food penetrating your congested nostrils. 

It smelled amazing. 

“What is that?” You asked, feeling hungry for the first time in days. 

He smirked and brought the tray over to you, setting it down on the coffee table, “Homemade tonkotsu ramen. I didn’t make the broth, Isono did, but it’s homemade nonetheless.” He said, helping you sit up. 

You roughly shoved Kaiba away, remembering that your breath must have smelled foul. 

He blinked at you and crossed his arms, “Anemone… There’s no need to be fussy. I don’t mind taking care of you but at least be appreciative.”

You glared at the dark haired man in front of you, “Why are you here? Why are you doing any of this?”

He sighed and sat down next to you, “I told you already. You’ve won my affection. I’m going to make you mine.” He said simply, pulling the coffee table closer to the couch. 

“And I told you that I’m a prostitute.” You clipped, pulling you knees to your chest. 

Kaiba handed you a pair of chopsticks, “For now.” Was all he said as you took the sticks from him.

You rolled your eyes and watched as he began to eat. You couldn’t help but feel like his words should cause you worry but…

It was the first time you were being pursued. 

Normally, if you wanted any sort of relationship, you were the one who did the chasing. 

_ He probably isn’t as serious about me as he says.  _ You thought, putting your feet on the floor and scooting closer to your food. 

_ It might be fun to have him around like this. And, no one’s ever cooked for me before…  _ You took the soup spoon off of the tray and tasted the broth. 

Your eyes widened as the flavorful and fatty broth opened your nostrils and warmed your insides. 

“Holy shit.” You murmured, spooning more of it into your mouth. 

Kaiba chuckled, “Isono’s quite the chef.” 

You slurped your noodles, not caring about your image anymore, “Isono?” You asked, once you had gulped the noodles down.

Kaiba nodded and mimicked your confident slurping, “My servant,” he handed you a napkin and gracefully dabbed his lips with his own, “He’s also my chief of security.” He added, getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen. 

You wiped your mouth and sighed happily, barely finished with your large bowl of ramen. 

Kaiba brought back two glasses of water, handing you the glass with a smile, “Do you have anyone like Isono in your life?” He asked, sitting back down. 

You raised an eyebrow as you sipped your water, “I guess. Would you like to meet them?” 

Kaiba looked around your home, confused, “Are they...here right now?” He asked, suddenly very aware of his surroundings. 

You giggled, feeling a little loopy from being full, “House. Mr. Kaiba would like to meet you.” You say out loud, snickering at Kaiba’s reaction when your home’s AI beeped and whirred.

_ “Good Evening, Mr. Kaiba. I’m H.O.U.S.E. Madame’s personal AI butler and servant. It is very nice to meet you.”  _ The AI said. 

Kaiba’s expression darkened as he realized that you were completely alone with this all too familiar technology. 

“You don’t have anyone else besides this...thing?” He asked, his chestnut bangs hiding is face. 

You shrugged, “I don’t really need anyone.” You went back to your food, enjoying the toppings this time.

Kaiba kept his gaze on the floor, “Where did you get it?” He asked, his voice low and steady.

You licked your lips and cleared your throat, feeling monumentally better than you did an hour ago.

“Where did I get what?” You asked, too distracted by your last bit of food. You grabbed the bowl with both hands and brought it to your mouth, slurping down the rest of the fatty broth. 

“Your AI butler.” He stood up, looking in all corners for any sign of surveillance equipment.

You put the bowl down with a satisfied sigh and leaned back against your couch. You gazed at Kaiba as he searched your apartment, “One of my favorite clients gave me House.” You hummed, the ramen had made you feel warm and fuzzy and you were ready for a nap. 

He walked over to you and placed his hands on the couch on either side of your head and glared at you, “Your favorite client?”

You giggled and yawned, “Jealous?” You said, throwing Kaiba’s signature smirk right back at him. 

His glare deepened and his voice became threatening, “Very. Tell me his name.” He ordered, straddling your frame. 

Your shook your head ‘no’, enjoying his angry reaction, “All client information is confidential.” You recited in your best customer service voice. 

Kaiba growled and grabbed your chin, “Tell me. If it’s who I think it is-”

“Pfft! I doubt you would know anyone so  _ fabulous _ .” You said with a sleepy chuckle, not knowing those words told him all that he needed to know. 

Kaiba shook you slightly, “Anemone? Don’t fall asleep. Does House have my personal information?” 

You groaned and tried to push his hands off of you, “Of course she does. She holds all of my client info and helps me run my business better.” You explained, becoming uneasy when Kaiba got off of you and began pacing the length of your living room. 

“Shit shit shit shit shit…” He cursed to himself, suddenly antsy and nervous. 

You yawned again. 

It was barely 5pm and you were ready to go to sleep. The only thing that was keeping you awake was the frantic blue eyed CEO in your living room. 

“Mr. Kaiba...thank you for coming over but I’m very tired…” You started, pausing when he stopped pacing and glared at you.

“Anemone. You’re coming with me. It’s not safe here.” He barked, pulling you off of the couch. 

You grunted and swayed, feeling dizzy once more. You fell forward, letting Kaiba catch you.

“I want to stay home. This was fun, but I really need to sleep.” You whined, tired of this rich man’s cruel game.

He had come over, somehow finding your address, unannounced and now he wanted to take you to his apartment. 

Why?

Because your brownstone wasn’t safe?

Thanks to House, your home has never been safer. 

Kaiba pulled you into his arms and gazed into your tired eyes, pleading, “Please, Anemone… I need you to trust me.” He was shaking.

He was terrified.

You studied him carefully and sighed, too tired to fight him. 

“Okay. I’ll go with you, Mr. Kaiba.”

He visibly relaxed and kissed your forehead, “Thank you, Anemone. I’ll help you get your things.” He said, sitting you down on the couch and running up to your bedroom. 

You sighed again and laid back, letting your eyes flutter closed. You shifted onto your side, ignoring the commotion around you as Kaiba frantically packed your clothes and toiletries. 

You whined slightly when he scooped you up and strutted out of the townhome, locking the door behind him. You opened your eyes and stared up at the chiseled jawline of your reluctant caretaker. 

_ He’s so handsome…  _ You thought as you heard him speak with someone. 

He was speaking a different language. 

You were too tired to turn your head so you nuzzled yourself against Kaiba’s chest and breathed deeply. 

He smelled so good.

Before you could have your next thought, you were put in the backseat of a luxury town car. You blinked and yawned, wondering why Kaiba was next to you and not in the driver’s seat. 

“Anemone? Are you awake?” He asked softly, trying his best to hide the edge in his voice.

You gazed at him softly and nodded, “Where are we going? This isn’t the way to your penthouse…”

He cleared his throat and looked out the window, “Don’t worry about that right now, Anemone.” He said, closing the partition between the mysterious driver and the back seat. 

You stared down at your clothes, which were not meant to be worn outside. You were suddenly freezing. 

You shivered slightly and crossed your arms over your waist to warm yourself up. 

Kaiba noticed this and pulled you close, hiding his face when you boldly wrapped your arms around his waist. He absentmindedly rubbed your shoulder, appreciating the soft fabric of your sweater. 

“Don’t get too comfortable, Anemone. We’re almost there.” He said, giving your arm a light squeeze.

You looked up at him, sitting yourself up and running your fingers through your messy hair, “Okay. It’s been almost a month and I have to ask.” You started, sniffling gently. 

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at you and waited for you to continue.

“Why did you choose to call me Anemone?” You ask, sniffling again and clearing your throat. 

Kaiba’s eyes shifted in thought for a moment before he answered, “When I met you, you were were wearing that white dress and straw sunhat. You reminded me of these white flowers that grew around my mansion.” He explained, adjusting the sleeve of his button up shirt, “The Japanese Anemone. You looked just like one…”

He trailed off, realizing that he was beginning to sound overly romantic. 

You grinned from ear to ear and looked at him, seeing, for the first time, real humility. 

“What?” He grumbled, “You looked like a flower.”

You chuckled and coughed, “That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

Kaiba rolled his eyes, putting up his emotional walls, “It’s not that sweet. Maybe you shouldn’t surround yourself with awful people.” He spat.

You huffed and leaned back in your seat, “You’re probably right.”

Kaiba stayed silent as the mysterious man in the front seat spoke, “We’re here, Kaiba-sama.” 

“Let’s go.” Kaiba said, getting out of the car and reaching his hand out for yours. 

You gratefully took his hand and slowly got out of the car. You grunted when he pulled you close to his side and picked up the pace. 

He rushed you inside of the lobby of a luxurious hotel and didn’t stop until you both had reached the reception desk. 

The young man at the desk smiled, “Checking in?”

Kaiba nodded curtly, “I called ahead, anonymously.” He added, slipping the young man his black credit card and a crisp 100 dollar bill. 

“Of course, sir.” The young man winked at Kaiba, sliding the card through the reader and pocketing the cash, “Here is your room key. The honeymoon suite.” He said with another wink, handing Kaiba the key card, “It’s our nicest room.” 

Kaiba snatched his credit card and the room key from the young man without so much as a thank you and started to walk toward the elevator. 

You locked eyes with the young man across the counter and became nervous when he grinned at you evilly.

“Have fun,  _ Madame…”  _ He said, his grin faded and was replaced with a glare. 

Your eyes widened and you hurried after Kaiba, too terrified to stay behind and ask the man how he knew about your profession. 

Kaiba furrowed his brow, “What’s wrong?” he asked as the elevator doors opened.

You followed him into the elevator and dared to look at the man at the reception desk, feeling your heart drop when you saw that he was still glaring at you. 

“Nothing.” You said, “I’ve just remembered that I’ve been here before…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooohhhhh! What’s going on??!!
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying this story. I had this story posted on ff.net and they were like “we don’t want this reader based bullshit” and I was like “oops, I completely forgot. That’s my bad. So sorry.” and they were like “we’re putting this story on the community list for ‘other people who have nothing better to do all day but be upset’ forum and you’ll be suspended if you don’t delete the full story or change the tense. 
> 
> So I deleted it. Lol
> 
> I’ve been wanting to do a live stream where I read one of my stories and this one seems to have the biggest following in such a short amount of time. 
> 
> Some background, I am a professional actor and a trained voice over actor and it will not be weeb bullshit if you all end up wanting an “audiobook” version of this story.
> 
> I have a crappy laptop mic but hey, we work with what we’re given. 
> 
> This will be a free stream for those who are interested so show your interested in the comments or leave a kudo!
> 
> Thank you for reading and please forgive any mistakes!
> 
> Tumblr- @QueenBEWD


	4. Boyfriend

Chapter 4- “Boyfriend”

  
  


You locked the bathroom door behind yourself and sighed, gazing at the luxurious tub. You were stuck in a hotel room with Seto Kaiba for who knows how long so you thought it might be best to take advantage of the amenities while you could. 

Kaiba had taken you from your home in a hurry after he found out about your AI system. 

You found his reaction strange but you were too sick to fight him on the issue. You sighed again as you started the tub, feeling uneasy about the receptionist in the lobby.

_ He remembered me…  _ You thought, taking off your sweats and slipping into the warm bathwater. 

You dipped the back of your head into the water to wet your hair and gazed up at the ceiling. You heard a knock at the door and rolled your eyes, “What do you want, Mr. Kaiba. I’m trying to bathe.” 

You heard him clear his throat before he spoke, “Anemone, It’s not safe for you to lock the door. You’re ill, something could happen-”

“Mr. Kaiba, why are we here?” You interrupt, sick of Kaiba’s vague worry.

You listened to him lean against the door and sigh, “If you open the door, I’ll try my best to explain.” He said. 

You shook your head and sank into the water, “I’m comfortable where I am, thank you.” 

You snickered quietly as you heard Kaiba throw a mild tantrum on the other side of the door. You sat up when you heard the hotel room door open and close. 

_ Did he leave?!  _ You thought, listening for any movement outside the bathroom door. When you were sure you didn’t hear anything, you carefully got out of the full tub and tiptoed to the towel rack, donning a robe before walking to the door and putting your ear to the wood. 

Still nothing. 

You unlocked the door and scanned the large suite. 

It was empty. 

You let out a sigh of relief and began rummaging through your messily packed duffle bag. 

“Yes!” You chimed, finding your fully charged phone. 

You went to your texts and saw that your favorite client had sent you a message. 

**Maxi: Kitten, are you alright? Your AI alerted my servers that you were taken from your home. **

**Maxi: I’ve alerted the police in your area. **

**Maxi: And HOUSE has alerted your family. **

Your eyes widened as you realized that HOUSE was connected to your phone and could track your location.

You tried to control your breathing when the reality of Kaiba being arrested hit you dead in your chest. 

Or worse, Kaiba meeting your parents and then immediately being arrested. 

You hurried slipped on a random dress from your bag, not bothering to put on a bra or panties. You scurried into the bathroom and drained the tub, becoming nervous as you heard the suite door open and close again. 

You ran out of the bathroom and face first into Kaiba’s strong chest. 

Kaiba grunted and fell backwards, taking you down with him.

You sucked in air through your teeth as you sat up, not realizing that you were straddling the handsome CEO. 

Kaiba chuckled, “My, what a view.” He slid his hands under your dress and rested them on your thighs, “I’m glad to see that you’re dressed. There’s a restaurant downstairs-“

“I need to go home. Now.” You growled, no longer feeling the effects of your illness. You stood up and went over to your bag, making sure you had everything you needed. 

Kaiba rolled his eyes and made his way to his feet, “I told you it’s dangerous. Your AI-“

“The police are looking for me. And if they aren’t, my parents definitely are.” You interrupted, pulling on a light sweater. 

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, “Your parents?” He asked, using his body to block the door when you lunged for it. 

You growled at him and pushed your body against his to try and shove him out of the way. 

He chuckled and smiled down at you, “Adorable, Anemone. You’re strong for your size but you won’t be able to move me.”

You glared up at him and shoved again, this time much harder, causing his large frame to thud loudly against the door. You gulped when his expression became unreadable. 

Oh no.

Did you hurt him?

No, you couldn’t have.

Like he said, Kaiba was much bigger than you. 

You yelped when you were suddenly pulled to the floor and your arms were pinned above your head. Your overnight bag toppled to the middle of the room, spilling its contents onto the carpet. 

You tried to twist your wrists out of his grip as he parted your legs with his knees. Your eyes widened when you felt his erect member against your thigh. 

_ Did he get turned on from me...pushing him?!  _ You thought, gasping when Kaiba ran his tongue in a long wet line from your collar bone to your earlobe. 

He nibbled on the shell of your ear and rutted his hips against your core, releasing a throaty groan when you pushed your knee into his ribcage. 

_ He likes this?!  _ You were finally able to get one of your hands free and took the opportunity to slap Kaiba straight across his face. 

Kaiba sat up and held his cheek, looking down at you through lust filled eyes. He licked his lips and moved his hand from his cheek to his bulge. 

“I want you to hit me again.” He breathed, his normally domineering and commanding voice now light and pleading. 

You propped yourself up on your elbows, realizing that your newest client had a very specific kink that you could use to your advantage. 

“Do you like to be punished, Mr. Kaiba?” You purred, not breaking eye contact with the muscular man on top of you as you slowly slid yourself out from under him.

Kaiba nodded slowly, submissively placing his hands on top of his thighs and gazing up at you when you stood.

You jumped when there was a knock at the door and held your hand up to Kaiba’s face, “Stay.” You barked, walking to the door and looking in the keyhole. 

_ Shit! _

You sighed and unlocked the door, opening it for your mother and father. 

“DARLING!” Your mother yelled, throwing her arms around you. 

Kaiba stood up, quickly trying to calm himself down and hide his obvious arousal when your father stormed into the suite. 

“Who is this man?” Your father questioned, “The police are on their way up here and-”

This was a nightmare.

This was YOUR nightmare. 

“Mom...let go.” You said lowly, gasping for air when your mother released her boa constrictor like grip. 

“Who is this, honey? Do you know this man?” Your mother asked, getting in front of you. 

Kaiba smiled handsomely and reached his hand out to your father, “My name is Seto Kaiba and I’m her boyfriend.”

You heart plummeted into your stomach as you heard the words leave Kaiba’s mouth. 

No.

Your mother squealed and turned to you, “Oh My GOODNESS! Is this true!! Tell me it’s true, honey!!” 

“Don’t call me, honey.” You grumbled, walking over to Kaiba and reluctantly holding his hand. 

This was awful.

Your father crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, “I know you...You’re the CEO of that horrid skyscraper. Hmph. You could give Trump Tower a run for its money.”

Kaiba cleared his throat, “You and your wife would know… I was wondering why  _ my love _ wouldn’t mention her parents... You’re both sugar lobbyists, are you not? You’re currently under public scrutiny.” 

Your father glared at Kaiba and then looked at your mother, “Our daughter knows how to pick them doesn’t she?” 

Your mother giggled and sighed, “Yes, her last boyfriend is still working the front desk downstairs.”

You felt your face heat up when Kaiba let out a loud laugh, “Well, I’d say she’s upgraded since that  _ little boy. _ ” Kaiba covered his anger with his charm.

You shivered. You could hear the venom in his words. 

He was jealous.

Your father shook his head, “I’m surprised that you recognize us. You must pay attention to politics.”

Kaiba smirked, “I’m a foreigner in the U.S...ignoring the political climate could mean death.”

Your father blew air out through his nose and smirked back at Kaiba, “How quick witted. This was obviously a misunderstanding but please keep in mind whose daughter you are dating.” He threatened, turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

Your mother sighed and smiled sadly in your direction, “I’m sorry about him.” She started, “But, I’m glad you’ve found someone, honey. You two should come to our end of summer garden party!”

You shook your head, “Mom, we aren’t-”

“Going to miss that for the world.” Kaiba interrupted you, shooting your mother a charming smile. 

“Oh, good! I’ll send you another invitation, honey!” Your mother said, adjusting her chanel suit. She smiled brightly at Kaiba and then gazed at you, “He’s handsome. Hopefully we see a handsome ring soon!” With that she gave you an over-the-top kiss on the cheek and left the room, shutting the door behind her. 

You let go of Kaiba’s hand and grunted when he grabbed your arm. You looked at him and sighed, “I want to leave.”

“Not until we pick up where we left off.” He said, pulling you into his chest. 

You pushed your hands against his muscular frame, “I don’t work for free.” You said, still weak from being sick. 

Kaiba threw his head back and chuckled, “I’m your boyfriend now. Is that why your last relationship didn’t work out? I guess he couldn’t afford you on a receptionist’s salary.” He squeezed you against his body, almost suffocating you. 

“Let go of me.” You growled, keeping your voice low in case there were still cops milling about. 

“I’ll let you go if you tell me how your parents and the cops knew where you were.” He said, glaring down at you. 

You gazed up at him as you thought carefully. You knew the reason why Kaiba wanted to take your out of your home was because he was worried that you were being watched through HOUSE. 

You did think it was strange that Kaiba had reacted so strangely to you mentioning your favorite client. And, you thought it even more strange that the very same client was alerted by HOUSE that you were ‘taken’ from your home. 

You weren’t taken away or kidnapped. You were told your home wasn’t safe for you or for Kaiba at that moment and Kaiba packed you a bag and took you somewhere that was safe. 

And, if you remembered correctly, Kaiba locked your front door when he carried you out to his car. So, there were no signs of struggle in your home. 

_ Does he know my client?  _

You then remembered that your client texted you that HOUSE alerted his servers. Meaning, HOUSE and his servers were connected. 

But this wasn’t the first time you’ve left your home without alerting HOUSE of where you were going or when you’d be coming back. It was only this time. When Seto Kaiba was in your home. Specifically when Seto Kaiba had taken you out of your home. 

_ Shit. Maxi is watching me… _

“Anemone?” Kaiba snapped you out of your thoughts. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat and blinked the tears out of your eyes, “Do you know a man named Maximillion Pegasus?”

Your heart thudded loudly in your chest as Kaiba’s expression changed from playful to one of extreme terror.

“Yes. Yes, I do.”   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to get updates, give suggestions, and talk about the story, feel free to join my discord server!
> 
> https://discord.gg/arppv2P
> 
> Leave comments, kudos, and reviews! Next chapter should have more smut so...will you let Kaiba touch you?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Hear Me Out

You silently packed up your duffle bag and pulled the strap across your body. As much as you had appreciated the impromptu luxury hotel visit, you needed to get away from...him. 

Seto Kaiba. 

He was sleeping soundly on the king-sized bed that he had insisted that you two share. You were smarter than that though. You knew better and slept on the two seater couch. At least, for as long as you could before thoughts from your past started to dance across your mind. 

You sighed quietly and put your shoes on,  _ I’ll just go talk to him. There’s no harm in trying to set the record straight,  _ you thought. You tiptoed out of the bedroom and slowly shut the door behind you, scurrying down the hallway and to the elevator. 

Getting into the elevator, you released a breath you didn’t know you had been holding. Earlier in the evening, you had tried to justify Kaiba’s disturbing behavior but you couldn’t just look over the fact that he stole you from your home. 

You were sick and tired and he had taken advantage of that fact. It didn’t matter that he had proven that you were being watched. The point was he stole you. You didn’t consent to leaving your home with him.

That wouldn’t have happened the way it did if you were at full health. 

You exited the elevator once the car got to the lobby. You walked out and went straight for the reception desk. Your heart skipped several beats when the young man at the desk locked eyes with you. 

The young man crossed his arms when you stopped, standing stupidly at the desk with a worried look on your face. 

“What do  _ you  _ want?” He asked, his expression showing complete disgust by your presence.

You cleared your throat and swallowed nervously, “Listen, I know it’s been a  _ really _ long time...and things-everything that happened between us was my fault but…” you trailed off, searching for your next words carefully, “I want to talk about it. We were good friends once and I’d like us to maybe one day be friends again.”

The young man’s gaze softened and he sighed, “I can’t do this here. This is my place of work-ha, well I guess it’s yours to, huh?” He said, a hint of resentment in his tone. 

Your heart sank. 

It was fine. You knew this was fine. You took a pen from the desk and one of the hotel business cards and scribbled your phone number on the white surface. You handed the young man the card, “You don’t have to talk to me. But, if you ever do end up wanting to talk about things, feel free to reach out to me.” You said, adjusting the strap on your shoulder.

He stared at the card, wondering if he should even give you the time of day, “Okay. I’ll think about it.” He said, taking the card and shoving it into the pocket of his dress pants. 

You nodded curtly, “Okay then. Um, goodbye.” you turned on your heel and walked out of the hotel, keeping the same brisk pace all the way home. 

  
  


Kaiba stretched and yawned, feeling a little too comfortable in the foreign space. He blinked himself awake and sat up, gazing around the room in confusion. He furrowed his brow and hopped out of the bed, slipping on his slacks and button down shirt. 

He noticed that his new obsession was nowhere to be found. He checked his pockets for his wallet and keys. 

They were still there. 

Kaiba didn’t think that his new person of interest would ever steal from him, but better safe than sorry. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and became excited when he saw a text message. He opened the message and blinked slowly as he read it over and over again. 

**Anemone: Please do not contact me again. You are banned from my services. **

  
  


You sighed and rolled your eyes as your phone vibrates repeatedly. You knew who it was, and you weren’t in the mood to answer. After a few more rings, your phone went silent. 

_ Thank goodness…  _ You thought, laying back on your bed. You knew you had to do something about being watched in your own home but you should have known that it was a possibility when you accepted the technology from Maximillion in the first place. 

You had no plans to get involved with another millionaire who thought that they could do whatever they wanted with you. The money was always good but, with HOUSE being what was basically around-the-clock surveillance of your private life, and Seto Kaiba knowing where you lived, there was just too much risk. 

Plus, you had more than enough regular clients to sustain your income while you search for a new home. 

Your phone buzzed loudly again. You growled and finally picked up, “What?!” 

** _“Don’t hang up.” _ ** Kaiba’s smooth voice sounded on the other end. 

You sighed and tapped your foot, “I told you not to contact me.”

** _“Anemone… I know how I handled things last night wasn’t the best but you aren’t safe there.”_ **

“I’m not sure I’m quite safe with you either, Mr. Kaiba.” You said with a click of your tongue. 

Kaiba sighed,  ** _“We never talked about...him. Please, I need you to know how much danger you’re in.” _ ** He pleaded. 

You bit your lower lip, feeling slightly guilty. He sounded genuine, and you certainly wouldn’t be able to move your entire life and find new security without looking suspicious. You would need help. 

Taking a deep breath, you answered, “Fine. I’ll come to you. But you’re paying me for last night and today. I’ll be on my way once I’ve received pay-”

Your phone chimed a familiar tone and you took your ear away to look at your screen. He had paid you double what your rate was for a home visit. 

** _“Will that amount suffice for now?” _ ** He asked slyly. You could almost hear him smirking on the other end of the line. 

You sighed, “Yes. For now.” You lost that argument. You hated that you were so money-driven but you needed the income now more than ever. 

** _“See you soon, Anemone.” _ **

The line clicked and you stared down at your phone. You would listen to his story and then leave. You said you would hear him out and that’s all. 

_ That’s all… _

  
  
  


You smiled through the webcam at the man you’ve come to know as Isono as he buzzed you in. You took the elevator to the penthouse level and shake your head when you felt yourself get nervous. 

_ Calm down. It’ll be fine! Don’t get distracted by his looks.  _ You thought, exiting the elevator and entering the large foyer of the condo. 

“Good afternoon, Miss. I’ll escort you to the lounge.” Isono said with a bow. 

You nodded, silently following the greying chief of security up a large swirling staircase and down a long hallway. You were lead into a luxurious lounge area and invited to sit down on the white leather couch. 

“Mr. Kaiba will be with you shortly.” Isono said, bowing again and exiting the lounge. 

You sighed and gazed around the room, becoming slightly envious of the modern extravagance. You had hoped you’d be more successful at this stage in your life but…

“Anemone.” Kaiba’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts. 

You stood up from the couch, revealing your full outfit. It was a little chilly this afternoon, so you had gotten dressed in a tight tweed miniskirt with a matching cropped blazer. You paired your jacket/skirt combo with a set of sheer black tights. 

Kaiba eyes wandered up and down your figure, his gaze lingering on the curve of your hips, “You look nice.” He said simply. 

“Thank you. You wanted to explain yourself?” You asked, crossing your arms over your chest protectively.

Kaiba’s eyes darkened as he stared at your lips, “You left in such a hurry this morning. Did you get a chance to have breakfast?”

You blinked at him in confusion, “No, but I don’t see what that has to do wi-”

“I’ve haven’t eaten yet, either.” He murmured, stepping closer to you.

You felt your resolve begin to crumble as the smell of Kaiba’s cologne invaded your nostrils. You breathed in deeply, secretly enjoying the slight scent of coffee grounds mixed with sandalwood.

Kaiba slipped his hands around your waist. Picking up on your weakened state, he leaned down and nibble at your ear lobe, “Do you like the way I smell?” He whispered, running his tongue up and down the shell of your ear. 

You shivered in his grasp and tried your best to ignore the tingling in between your legs. You gasped as he took your chin in his hand and forced you to look into his eyes. 

“I’m sorry about last night. Let me apologize properly.” He purred, his lips inches from yours. 

Your heart was beating rapidly as you gazed into his cerulean orbs, “Properly?” you breathe, internally screaming at yourself for falling for his charm once again. 

He nodded and pulled you flush against his hard body, wrapping his arms around you like a snake, “I like you A lot. So, let me apologize…” His voice sent shivers down your spine and electricity up your legs. His hands roamed down to your hips, “Make me apologize…” He whispered into the crook of your neck. 

You gripped the fabric of his shirt and tried to get your bearings, “Make you?” You asked, your curiosity sealing your fate. 

“With the way you’re wiggling your hips, it seems your want something, yes?” Kaiba chuckled, giving your taute cheeks a bold rub through your miniskirt.

You blushed and glared at the handsome man in front of you, “Shut up.” You growled, slipping your hand from between your bodies and slapping him across the face. You cursed yourself when you remembered his strange kink. 

He chuckled and pulled you to the floor, making your straddle his hips, “Why don’t you make me?” He said, licking his lips and grinding the bulge in his pants against the wet spot on your panties. 

You gasped and shuddered, putting your small hand on top of his, trying to pry them off of your hips. You gazed at Kaiba’s pink lips, which were slightly parted from excitement. Your body moved on its own as your mind understood what Kaiba had been insinuating. 

Kaiba smirked triumphantly as you pushed your skirt up to your waist to reveal your black garter belt and matching black thong. 

You crawled forward slowly, carefully hovering your soaked core over his eager face. 

He stroked your thighs and tried to force you down onto his face, “Sit, Anemone..” He was becoming frustrated and was tired of waiting. 

You tangled your fingers in his bangs and tugged lightly, eliciting a groan from the blue eyed CEO, “You’ll eat when I tell you to.” You barked, shocked at the authority in your voice. 

Kaiba let out a shuddering breath, “Fuck, yes…” He moaned, needlessly bucking his hips into the air. 

Your eyes widened. You had discovered that the tall brunette enjoyed a bit of..rough play but you now realized that your newest client is a secret submissive. 

You could spin this in your favor. Somehow. That is if you wanted to continue this strange game you and him were playing. You tugged at his brown locks again, “Do you want to be fed or not? Beg.” You commanded, finding your new-found authority exhilarating. You felt Kaiba’s hot breath against your wetness as he struggled to keep his mind clear. 

“Please…” He moaned, running his large hands up and down your thighs. 

You smirked down at him and gave him your most devilish smile, “Please, what?” You didn’t know what answer you were looking for, but with how sexually frustrated you were becoming, anything would have worked. 

Kaiba gazed up at you through half lidded eyes, “Please... _ mistress _ . Fed me.” 

He groaned as you lower yourself down onto his face and he began to lick and suck on you through your panties. 

You gasped and moaned, struggling to maintain your grip on his hair. You leaned backward, placing your hands on his thighs but yelping when Kaiba pushed you on to your back. 

He licked your essence off of his lips, gazing down at the spot between your open legs. You smirked, “I didn’t say that you could stop.” 

Your breath caught in your throat when Kaiba pulled off his long sleeved sweater and threw it on the couch. Your jaw dropped. 

He was gorgeous. His stomach was tight and riddled with muscles. His arms were strong and rippling... 

Your eyes unashamedly drifted to his ribs. Your hand reached out to stroke a light pink scar that started at the base of his underarm and ended at the top of his hip bone. 

This mark looked recent. 

_ What happened to him?  _ You thought, shivering when Kaiba pushed himself into your touch and leaned over you. 

He balanced himself on one forearm and lifted your skirt even higher with his other hand. His expression was dark as he lightly brushed his lips against yours. 

_ “He wants to kiss me…”  _ You thought, gasping when rubbed your clit between his index and middle fingers. 

Something was different. He was different. 

Kaiba kissed you gently and sucked on your lower lip as he continued to rub you through your underwear. He broke away, only to look into your large, confused eyes, “I want to show you something.” He murmured, straightening up and sitting back on his heels.

You sat up and huffed, “I thought I was in charge right now.” 

He chuckled and cupped your cheek, “You are.” He stood, reaching his hand out to help you to your feet, “I just want to give you the tools you need to ensure that we both have fun.”

You raised an eyebrow, “Okay…”

This visit wasn’t working out in the way that you hoped it would. You came to hear him out not to shove your pussy in his face. 

But now that he was shirtless, you couldn’t help but be distracted and curious by his muscular form and the newly healed scars on his body. Nevertheless, you nodded and followed him deeper into the lounge. 

He lead you into another room, smaller but still filled with luxurious furniture. You stood in front of the door as he walked up to a large chest in the corner of the room. He took a small key out of the pocket of his jeans and unlocked the chest. 

“Come here, Anemone…” He said gently, unbuckling his belt and slipping it out of the loop of his jeans and onto the floor. 

You cautiously approached the chest as he sat on the large bed in the middle of the room. You gazed at him and he gestured to the unlocked chest. You opened the lid and felt your stomach flip with anxiety.

Toys. Adult Toys.  Ropes, handcuffs, blindfolds, and ticklers. There were apparati and toys that you couldn’t even name or recognize. 

“I have a proposition for you, Anemone... “ Kaiba said, running his fingers through his hair and leaning back on his elbows, “I’ll explain everything. Soon. But for now, I’d like to train you to be my new Dom.” He explained, studying your reaction carefully.

_ Train me?!! _

You took a string of anal beads from the chest and stared at them emotionlessly. You had never used toys on yourself so using them on another person and being in charge of that person’s safety was daunting. 

“Would you like to use that one on me first?” He asked, holding out his hand for the beads. 

You nodded silently, biting your lower lip as he beckoned you toward him. You crawled onto the bed and sat between his legs, keeping your eyes on the long diagonal scar on his ribcage.

_ No… I need to know... _

“I would give you regular pay and a set schedule. If you ever can’t make an appointment, you would still get your money.” He sat up and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, “Our new arrangement would give you all of the money and all of the control.” He said, unbuttoning his pants and freeing his weeping erection from his boxers. 

_ Say something! _

You gazed into his eyes, “How do I know you won’t break into my home again? Even with the pay. The control...it’s still control that you’re bestowing onto me. Not control that I’ve taken myself.” You said, prying yourself from the warmth between his legs and moving to the other side of the room. 

_ Good! I’m doing good! He won’t want to follow though, and I’ll leave and never have to see him again.. _

“I need you to tell me what you had promised to tell me. Why are you different than the man who’s been watching me for years without my knowledge?” You asked, adjusting your skirt so it was no longer hiked up over your hips, “I didn’t consent to Pegasus watching me and I didn’t consent to leaving my home with you last night.”

_ There. He won’t want to take responsibility.  _

Kaiba sighed tucked himself back into his pants, “I suppose it’s only fair.” He patted the spot in front of him, “I’ll tell you everything that happened but in return-”

“If you think whatever he did to you is going to make me forget how you kidnapped me last night then this must be one hell of a story.” You said sardonically, your own plan backfiring, “I might need a snack if this is from the harrowing days of your youth.” 

Kaiba blinked at you and took out his phone, typing out a message before placing it on the bed, “Isono, will be by with a tray of snacks and some wine.” He said, taking the anal beads and tossing them into the chest. 

You chuckled, “You’re kidding, right?”

“No. I’d like to think I’m very straightforward.” He answered, his voice was monotone and serious.

You swallowed the lump in your throat and walked over to the bed, sitting crossed legged on the spot in front of him, “I’d like to think that you are too. I’m willing to sit down and listen to you. And,” You took a deep breath, “If we do decide to move forward with this new arrangement, I don’t want to play games.”

_ Shit. Why am I promising this…  _ You tried to ignore your own thoughts as the handsome young man in front of you smiled. 

Kaiba took your hands in his and gazed at your darker skin in contrast to his pale fingers, “I don’t want to play games either.” He kissed your knuckles, “I’ll start from the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you’d like updates, first drafts, and a place to discuss the story, join my discord server at https://discord.gg/JcXnrm! 
> 
> Tumblr- @QueenBEWD
> 
> Your comments, kudos, reviews are greatly appreciated (even criticism is appreciated please call me out on continuity errors or bullshit plot. I’m fine with it as long as it’s constructive)!
> 
> Also, if any of you can think of anything that I would need to add to the tags, please send me DM with a list. This way there aren’t a bunch of comments with tag suggestions.


	6. Story Time

You shifted on the bed awkwardly as Isono set down a tray of fresh fruits, all dipped in chocolate. You nodded with a small smile as you held out your champagne glass, feeling Kaiba’s intense gaze through the moving liquid. 

“Thank you.” You murmured, taking a small sip of the bubbly beverage. 

Isono set the bottle down on a nearby accent table and bowed, “Will that be all, sir?” 

“Yes. Now leave.” Kaiba said shortly, keeping his eyes on you as Isono left the room quietly. 

You clicked your tongue, “You don’t have to be so mean to him. He takes care of you.” You scolded, taking a delectable strawberry off of the tray and biting into it, “Mhn!” the hard shell of the chocolate fell apart and the juices of the berry ran down the sides of your chin. 

Kaiba leaned forward and licked the berry juice from your face, kissing your sticky skin, “I thought  _ he  _ would take care of me.” He said, returning to his seated position, “I was an idiot for trusting him and you are too.” 

You finished your strawberry and licked the chocolate off of your fingers, “Maximillion?” You asked, taking a towelette from the tray and wiping your hands, “How did you even become...involved with him?” 

Kaiba stared blankly at your champagne glass, “Him and I already had a professional partnership. My company makes the platform on which his game is played.”

“How did that happen?” You ask, tilting your head to the side. 

He shook his head, “I had just changed my company from weapons over to gaming-”

“That’s quite a leap.” You interrupted with a scoff. 

“Are you going to let me tell you this or not?” Kaiba growled, becoming frustrated. 

You threw your hands up in the air and took your glass off of the tray, sipping the champagne again, using it to keep yourself silent. 

Kaiba sighed and continued, “He had seen my invention. First, it was the dueling platform. It completely changed the industry. He hosted a tournament using solely those platforms...there were issues during this tournament but…” He gazed up at the ceiling, searching for the right words, “We  _ worked _ past them and moved on.” 

You nodded slowly, feeling as if there more that he wasn’t telling you, but you stayed silent. He ran his fingers through his hair, “I had developed a way to make the platform portable.” He shifted uncomfortably, waiting for you to interrupt, when you didn’t, he continued, “I thought it was strange that he wanted me to fly to him to discuss how to make the stationary platform compatible with my new one..” 

_ “Kaiba-boy! I’m so glad you could make it!” Pegasus cheered, too loudly. Kaiba glared at the older gentleman and rolled his eyes. _

_ “You could have just sent me a picture of the output. It’s on the side of the platform.” Kaiba murmured grumpily, stepping further into the expansive estate.  _

_ “Ohhhh, I can’t deal with all of that tech mumbo jumbo. It’s better if you just do it.” Pegasus hummed, leading Kaiba into a dark, dank basement.  _

_ Kaiba grunted at the smell and pulled the collar of his turtleneck over his nose. He reluctantly followed Pegasus to the middle of the basement, feeling relieved that the old dueling platform was actually where he said it would be.  _

_ He made quick work of the side panel and removed the door, earning deep hum from Pegasus that he had never heard before.  _

_ “My, my, look at those hands of yours. You’ve become quite the young man haven’t you?” Pegasus purred, kneeling down next to Kaiba and gazing at the output box.  _

_ Kaiba kept his eyes averted from Pegasus as he took out his phone, “Man enough to kick your ass if you don’t back the fuck up.” He snapped a picture of the output and pocketed his phone, glaring at Pegasus even harder when the silver haired man pulled Kaiba’s collar down from over his nose.  _

_ “Oh, Please. I can smell your virginity.” Pegasus chuckled, giving Kaiba a rough shove to the ground. He stood up and leaned against the break wall, crossing his arms, “I may not know much about your technology but at least I can call myself a real man.” _

_ Kaiba growled and stood up, brushing off his clothes, “That’s right, what happened to your wife again?” He spat back. Pegasus was as annoying as ever.  _

_ “I believe she’s in the same place as your real parents.” Pegasus retorted, yelping when Kaiba lunged at him and grabbed him by his white ascot. _

_ Kaiba cocked his fist back, ready to take out his anger on the smug face in front of him.  _

_ “Ah, ah, ahh, Kaiba-boy. This ‘duel disk’ is your one chance at a comeback. Unless you have a foolproof plan to win your title back…” Pegasus wagged his finger in Kaiba’s face, smirking triumphantly when Kaiba lowered his fist and backed away.  _

_ Kaiba was stuck. He knew that Pegasus could make or break his career. There was...no way out.  _

_ Pegasus clicked his tongue and shook his head, “Now look at you. You’ve gone and mussed up your nice clothes.” He hummed, reaching out and yanking Kaiba’s white trenchcoat off of his shoulders. When Kaiba didn’t protest, he lifted his black turtleneck over his head and threw it to the ground.  _

_ “Pants. Off.” Pegasus commanded, smiling evilly when Kaiba obeyed, “My, My, you’re good at this aren’t you.” He said, curling a finger toward himself, beckoning Kaiba to come closer. Kaiba obeyed, gazing at Pegasus emptily. _

_ Kaiba’s breathing was choppy and nervous, the repugnant smell of the basement becoming overwhelming. He shuddered as Pegasus ran a long, pointy finger down the middle of his abdomen, “Mmmm, you like that don’t you?” Pegasus whispered, chuckling at Kaiba’s humiliation bulging through his slacks.  _

_ “I can teach you so many wonderful things…” Pegasus murmured in Kaiba’s ear, biting the shell and unbuckling the teenager’s pants. He shoved his hand into Kaiba’s boxers unceremoniously and began to pump him roughly, “Oh, you’re a big boy!”  _

“Ew, you didn’t mention you were underage.” You said, covering your mouth when you realized you had interrupted. 

Kaiba shrugged, “I was a horny teenager. He knew this and took advantage.”

You shook your head and gazed at the long scar on Kaiba’s ribcage, “But how did it get out of hand? Is that,” you pointed to the pink mark, “From him?”

“It started with small things…” Kaiba trailed off, absentmindedly reaching out to push a lock of hair out of your face.

_ Kaiba’s back arched as his orgasm tore his body to shreds, “Oh, God, Oh, Fuck!” He moaned as Pegasus thrust into him at a bruising pace. His lips trembled as the sensation became too much and another orgasm was forced from his body.  _

_ “It’s too much! Stop, stop, stop!” Kaiba yelled, pulling on the d rings that bound his wrists to the large headboard. _

_ “Shut up.” Pegasus spat, the harshness in his voice going unheard at the sound of his hand smacking against Kaiba’s cheek.  _

_ They both paused, Kaiba staring up at Pegasus in shock and disbelief.  _

_ “I’m sorry.” Pegasus started. _

_ “Unlock these. I'm leaving and never coming back.” Kaiba demanded, pulling on the cuffs. He was able to wriggle out of them with enough force, the skin on his wrists red and raw from the effort. He stumbled out of bed, falling to his knees weakly.  _

_ He crossed his arms over his naked torso to calm himself down. He was still reeling from his back to back orgasms and his young body could only take so much stimulation. He jumped when he felt Pegasus strong arms wrap around him. _

_ “Seto...I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Pegasus said smoothly. _

_ Kaiba sighed, the familiar feeling causing him to give in, “Do you promise?” _

_ “Of course.” _

“So, you already knew he had violent tendencies. Why did you go back?” You asked, pouring yourself another glass of champagne. 

“He was my first. And no matter how rough he got with me, I would convince myself that it was just the heat of the moment or that he got carried away.” He took a blueberry off of the tray and studied it, “I think it was all a game to him. He would push me until I had enough, and then see if he could reel me back in.” He popped the blueberry in his mouth, “He always could.”

_ Kaiba whined and rolled his hips upward, the vibrating beads inside him not giving him enough of a high. He arched his back needily as the speed and frequency increased, “Ahn...shit!” Kaiba moaned.  _

_ “I didn’t say you could talk, pet.” Pegasus murmured coyly, watching from a lush red armchair across from the large four poster bed that Kaiba was bound against.  _

_ Kaiba gasped, his dick twitching and standing at attention, “Yes, sir…” he groaned, his now mature body able to take the stimulation his younger body couldn’t.  _

_ Pegasus licked his lips and smirked, standing up and walking over to a small wooden box. He kept the vibrating beads on, if only to punish Kaiba further. He took out a small leather riding crop and sauntered over to Kaiba’s convulsing form.  _

_ Kaiba kept his eyes on the ceiling, per Pegasus’ harsh instructions, waiting in excitement for what was to come. He was completely naked, his legs open to give Pegasus the perfect view of his most private parts. He felt the flat leather flap of the crop against his cheekbone, gently petting him in downward strokes to get him familiar with the object.  _

_ Oh, but he was all too familiar. It was his favorite toy. It was perfectly paired with the anal beads and the way the silver haired CEO struck him with the instrument was a recipe for a mind blowing orgasm.  _

_ Pegasus gazed at Kaiba’s chiseled abs hungrily as he dragged the crop across the younger male’s chest, “You’ve got the body of a man now…” He whispered, almost to himself. He knew that Kaiba wouldn’t dare disobey him.  _

_ Kaiba arched into the instrument, gasping and mewling when Pegasus twirled the flat leather against each sensitive nipple.  _

_ “How old are you know?” Pegasus asked, whipping the crop against the smooth skin on Kaiba’s stomach, earning a long moan from the blue eyed male, “You may answer me.” _

_ “Twenty-six.” Kaiba answered quickly, his erection weeping with precum. Oh God. He couldn’t take anymore. He needed release! _

_ “Hmmm...have we really been playing together for that long? You were how old when we got started?” Pegasus asked, his gaze sweeping down to Kaiba's large throbbing member. It was larger than his now. How humiliating! _

_ Kaiba tugged at his restraints in ecstasy when Pegasus struck him again, moaning through pursed lips.  _

_ “Answer me, pet!” Pegasus spat, his voice getting louder.  _

_ “Ahh, um...what was the question?” Kaiba asked through sharp breaths, yelling out when Pegasus straddled him and struck him across the face, this time with an open palm. _

_ Pegasus grabbed Kaiba’s chin in his hand roughly, “You’ve gotten comfortable. Not listening to your master is a punishable offense.” He chided, he was almost drooling with sick joy. _

_ Kaiba’s eyes were calm. He had gotten used to the slaps to the face and almost preferred a smack on the cheek than a cattle prod on his balls, “I’m sorry, sir.” He said sardonically. He knew Pegasus would let him come. He never had to worry about leaving a meeting with the silver haired man unsatisfied.  _

_ “Hmph. One would start to think you don’t want a companion anymore. Maybe, since you think you don’t need me anymore, it would be best if we broke things off.” Pegasus said seriously, getting off of Kaiba’s naked, vulnerable body and turning off the anal beads.  _

_ The coil in Kaiba’s stomach tightened painfully. No. He was so close. He wanted this!  _

_ “I do want this! I’m sorry.” Kaiba pleaded uncharacteristically, becoming frightened when Pegasus roughly pulled the beads from Kaiba’s insides. He had pulled too roughly. _

_ So roughly, that Kaiba’s body gave him what he needed so badly and sent jolts of electricity and waves of pleasure all over his body. His dick twitched lewdly as he came dryly, “Fuck!” He moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.  _

_ Pegasus clicked his tongue, “You even came on your own...” he threw the beads and the crop into the wooden box and adjusted his red suit, “I’m leaving. Since you don’t need me anymore, you can find your own way out of those cuffs.” He said, heading toward the bedroom door.  _

_ Kaiba panicked and called out, not realizing what he was saying, “Please don’t leave me! I need you!” Was Pegasus really just going to leave him here? Tied up and naked? _

_ Pegasus sighed and crossed his arms, “How am I supposed to know that’s true, Kaiba-boy…” There was a glint of something sinister in his eye, something that, in his desperation, Kaiba didn’t catch.  _

_ “Because I love you-” Kaiba froze. Did he really just say that? Did he really mean that? _

Kaiba shook his head and blinked tears out of his eyes at the memory, “At the time. I wanted to believe it.”

“He played you like a fiddle.” You said, now leaning your weight back on your hands, giving Kaiba a great upskirt view. You weren’t doing it on purpose, but as he opened up, you began to feel more and more at ease around him. 

“Yeah.” He said with a scoff, “And this…” Kaiba pointed to his scar, “This was when I knew I needed to get out. I mean I guess I didn’t really have much choice...”

_ “Did you enjoy your dinner, Kaiba-boy?” Pegasus asked, following the tall brunette through the Kaiba mansion.  _

_ Kaiba nodded wordlessly, preferring to stay quiet after their very silent dinner. He had news for Pegasus and he knew that his silver haired seme wouldn’t approve. He would have to be delicate.  _

_ It was the first time that Kaiba had Pegasus in his home and he was nervous. It was difficult not to feel like he should be the one in charge when he had the home field advantage.  _

_ “You’re awfully silent this evening...you must be eager to get started…” Pegasus purred, shutting the door behind him as the two men entered the master bedroom.  _

_ Kaiba nodded again, gesturing silently to his own wooden chest, “I took the liberty of-” _

_ “You don’t get to take liberties, pet.” Pegasus spat, pulling Kaiba by his tie into a passionate yet bruising kiss. He broke the kiss just as quickly as he started it, pushing Kaiba onto the bed roughly, causing the young brown haired man to land on his mattress with a soft oof! _

_ “Strip.” Pegasus commanded, loosening his own tie.  _

_ Kaiba sat up and slowly undid the buttons on his dress shirt, not knowing when he should ask for permission to speak. He threw his shirt to the carpet, followed by his slacks, belt, and boxers, leaving him completely nude on the bed.  _

_ Pegasus licked his lips, “You’re quite the specimen aren’t you?” He questioned, not expecting an answer, “You turn twenty-nine this year...my how fast the time goes…” He reminisced, pulling off his jacket. He slipped his belt out of the loops and snapped it threateningly in his hands.  _

_ Kaiba gazed into Pegasus’ eyes as a signal that the blue eyed male wasn’t ready to start their session. He needed to tell Pegasus what he had recently discovered about himself.  _

_ The silver haired CEO clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, “What, what, what could you possibly need to say, we’ve barely started!” He asked impatiently.  _

_ Kaiba sat up further and crossed his legs, placing his hands on his knees with his palms facing upward. He kept his gaze on the satin sheets as he spoke, “I’m speaking to you as myself and not your pet.” He started, feeling Pegasus shift and stand over him threateningly. _

_ “I’ve been with you ever since I was seventeen and I’ve never explored anything outside of  _ ** _this_ ** _ . Recently, I’ve found that I have...other interests and I’d like to explore those.” He finished. _

_ Pegasus twirled his leather belt his his hand playfully, not taking Kaiba’s words seriously, “And what are those interests?” _

_ Kaiba took a deep breath and looked into Pegasus’ amber eyes, “Women.” _

_ His vision went white and his head spun when he felt a familiar material land across across his cheek with a loud crack! He barely had time to recover before the next blow, this one causing his lip to split in a manner most unsightly.  _

_ He moved the back of his hand to his face as his lower lip started to tremble. That was…what was that? _

_ “Women? You want to have sex with women?” Pegasus was pacing back and forth before his eyes landed on the wooden chest, “Do you think a woman can please you like I can?” He growled, stomping to the chest and taking out his favorite form of punishment, the cattle prod.  _

_ Kaiba backed up against the headboard in a panic. What was going on? This was… _

_ Anger. Fury. Rage.  _

_ Abuse.  _

_ He screamed as Pegasus pried his legs apart with his own and placed the cattle prod on Kaiba’s perineum, “No, no, no! Stop!” He cried out and his body shook violently. Waves upon waves of pain traveling down his legs and through to his brain.  _

_ He struggled, suddenly unable to find his strength. All of those pull ups, sit ups, and strength training days were proving useless now. Kaiba had succumbed to fear. He stumbled off of the bed, sucking in air through his teeth as he was dragged by his ankles across the carpet.  _

_ He coughed and retched as a swift kick landed against his stomach and then two more into his ribs.  _

_ CRACK! _

_ He yelled and curled up into a ball. His rib or ribs? He wasn’t sure what but something was broken. He coughed more as he was pulled to his knees by his hair being forced to look into his abuser’s eyes.  _

_ “You’re nothing without me, Kaiba-boy. Your company wouldn’t exist if it weren’t for my game and you wouldn’t have a sexual bone in your body if I didn’t intervene. I saved you.” Pegasus’ words were biting as he threw Kaiba to the ground and kicked the younger male again, chuckling when he felt skin break.  _

_ “I saved you and you want to venture outside of this, our little secret, for random women?!” Pegasus landed another kick against Kaiba’s face and stuck him with the cattle prod once more. _

_ Kaiba screamed as the electricity started at the base of his penis and didn’t stop. His voice was going hoarse and he was blacking out. He gazed up, horrified at the sight of a bulge in the silver haired man’s slacks.  _

“Are you okay?” Kaiba asked you, reaching out to cup your cheek and wipe a tear away from your under eye with his thumb. 

You cleared your throat and swallowed dryly, nodding. You finished off your champagne and set the empty glass on the tray, staring at it emptily, “He groomed you from when you were still a child basically! He never intended-intends...to let you go…” You shook your head in disbelief, “That’s why you were so freaked out…when you took me...”

Kaiba nodded, “When I came to, he was gone and he had his way with me.” He explained, “My brother actually found me passed out on the floor,” he gazed into your eyes and furrowed his brow before averting them again, “My baby brother found me...like that...I, of course, had to explain everything.”

“So, is that why you moved to New York? Maximillion is American, why would you move into his territory?” You asked, scooting closer, feeling something for Kaiba that you had never felt for any of your other clients before. A closeness that you had never felt.

“He had access and clearance to bypass all of my security in Japan. If I still lived there, he would find me and-” Kaiba stopped himself before gazing into your eyes once more, “You need to drop him as a client. Just become my new Dom. I’ll pay you and train you and we won’t need anyone else.” He pleaded. 

You let out a frustrated sigh, “I can’t just drop a client. He signed a contract and so did I. I need to have cause. He has to have wronged me in some way or violated our agreement in a way that I can prove. “

“Um, he’s been watching you.” Kaiba growled, crossing his arms. He wanted you and no one else. He needed you. 

You pinched your nose between your index finger and thumb, “Yeah, he has been but there isn’t a way for me to tell him that without giving you away, Mr. Kaiba.” You smoothed out your blazer, “I need to move but I’ve lost clients these last couple of days due to my  _ absence. _ ” You glared at him. This was all his fault. You never had any issues before Kaiba entered your life. 

“Althemore reason why you should become my Dom. Please, Anemone. Think, you get to order me around and we don’t have to have sex if you don’t want it. All I want is for you to play with me.” His voice was soft and pleading, “It has to be you. I don’t know why I feel this way when I barely know you but I’ve learned to trust my gut.”

“Do you feel like if you had trusted your  _ gut  _ all those years ago, you would have escaped him sooner?” You asked, feeling your resolve crumbling. It did sound like a good deal but you’ve never been the one to call the shots in the bedroom. 

Although, it did feel good to boss Kaiba around earlier. And, for once, your sexual needs could be met. 

Kaiba shrugged, “I can’t change the choices I made, but I can save you from making the same ones I did with that man.”

You crossed your arms and studied Kaiba’s handsome face carefully, “But how do I know I can trust you? You could be just as much of a predator as Maximillion. Why should I do this for you when I could just find a different client?”

Kaiba’s eyes darkened, “Because you enjoyed the change in power just as much as I did...didn’t you?”

You sighed and rubbed your temples. It was true. You were having a good time. Kaiba was the only client that you had where any time you met, you would enjoy yourself. With the exception of him stealing out of your home. But, it made sense now. 

He didn’t want you to end up like him. Pegasus was obviously incredibly dangerous and that dangerous man had been watching you go about your private life for years…

“Maybe I’d feel better about this if I were able to do...I don’t know, a trial run?” You said, remembering that Kaiba had single-handedly ruined your weekend plans. 

The garden party that your parents were throwing would be the perfect place to test your new power dynamic. 

Kaiba tilted his head to the side, “A trial run?”

You smiled cheekily, “Nothing crazy. Do you accept my terms of a trial run with the possibility of me agreeing to be your new Dom?”

Kaiba blinked and shrugged, “Yes.” He reached out and tucked a loc of hair behind your ear, “I accept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
As always your comments, reviews, kudos, give me the fuel I need to write more!  
If you’d like to join my growing community, feel free to join my discord server at https://discord.gg/QbYKXP


	7. Won't You Be Mine?

You smoothed out the pleats on your brightly colored skirt and buttoned up your cardigan. You sighed as you gazed at yourself in the mirror. 

_ This outfit sucks. I look like I'm going to church. But I guess that’s how I used to dress… _

You sighed and styled your hair so it was out of your face and you did a light layer of makeup. The party would be outside after all, you didn’t want to look like you were melting in the dry heat of New York City. Your phone buzzed and you rolled your eyes. 

**Mr. Kaiba: I’m here, Anemone. **

A car horn honked twice outside your window and you sighed, “Here we go.” You said, knowing that today would be the best acting you’ve done in your entire life. 

You ran downstairs and slipped on a pair of white wedges, completing your outfit. You were mildly pleased with your choice of skirt as it had pockets and allowed you to easily have your phone, small wallet, and a very special remote on your person. It was discrete. 

You needed discretion for what you had in store for Mr. Kaiba this afternoon. You were wary of being the one in charge and still getting paid enough to purchase a new Birkin bag. And that amount was per session! Mr. Kaiba was surely too rich to know how to prioritize his spending. 

It mattered not. You had gotten paid for today’s session without having told him what you were planning. It was one of your ideal situations but you still had to find a way to follow through with the least amount of effort on your part. 

Luckily for Kaiba and yourself, you had done just that. 

You played with the remote and anal beads that were in your pocket as you locked your door and turned to look at Mr. Kaiba’s ridiculous yellow lamborghini. He smirked at you as he rolled his window down, “Good afternoon, Anemone…” he purred, watching you get into the car gracefully. 

He chuckled and looked you up and down, “Are we going to be late for afternoon mass?” he teased.

You glared at him and returned his smirk, crossing your arms, “It looks like you got the memo, Mr. Rogers.” you spat, pointing at his mustard cable-knit cardigan. You leaned over to look at his shoes, “Oh my god, you’re even wearing loafers.” you laughed.

Kaiba scoffed and pulled out onto the road, “Mr. Rogers is a respected member of society so that’s hardly an insult.” He murmured. 

You rolled your eyes, “God, it’s like you purposely suck the fun out any interaction we have.” you grumbled with a huff. 

“You don’t seem to feel that way when my head is between your legs.” He spat, not taking his eyes off the road. 

You glared out the window and breathed a quick huff of air through your nose, “I hope you realize the only reason I let you touch me is because it’s my job. You can tell my parents all of the pretty little lies you want, but remember that this is a business relationship only.” you said seriously, fishing the purple anal beads out of your skirt pocket and throwing them on to his light. 

He remained silent as he registered what was on his leg as he kept driving. He slowed the car to a halt at the red light, looking over to you and holding up the beads, “What am I supposed to do with these?”

You raised an eyebrow at him and leaned your head against your hand, “They’re YOUR anal beads. I assume you know how they work. You said I’d be in charge-”

“I did but we’re going to be-” 

“At a party that I didn’t want to go to. But now, we’re both going because you decided to insert yourself into the life of a stranger. If you want me to be your new dom, find a time during the party to...insert those, and then keep your mouth shut.” You demanded, not caring if you were coming on a little too strong. 

You had already been paid and you planned to embarrass Kaiba just as much as he had embarrassed you. 

Kaiba furrowed his brow as he shoved the beads into the pocket of his slacks and drove further toward the party, “Tch. Fine. These are useless without the remote anyway.” He mumbled. 

You turned to look out the window to hide your evil expression. Oh. This would be more fun than you had previously anticipated. 

Once you had arrived at your parents' overly luxurious greystone manor in Westchester, Kaiba’s jaw dropped, “I’m in the wrong line of work.” He teased, securing the beads in his pocket and parking the car.

“There’s no honor in being a lobbyist. Especially a sugar lobbyist.” You said, scowling at your childhood home as you got out of the car. You hated that your parents contributed to the biggest health epidemic in America. Your parents were crooked politicians and you would never forgive them for the damage they were doing. 

“Oh? I didn’t realize women of your  _ profession _ had a code of conduct that makes you more honorable than a politician. Tell me, how many of your clients are married?” Kaiba questioned, crossing his arms over his chest judgmentally. 

You rolled your eyes as you walked over to his side of the car, “Well, thanks to you telling my parents that you’re my boyfriend, I’m down to two clients. Most men lie about being unmarried so it wouldn’t matter if I did have a ‘code’.”

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, “Who’s your other client?” 

You sighed and gazed at the handsome cerulean-eyed man in front of you, “I think you know, Mr. Kaiba.” 

“I thought you were going to drop him as a client.” He growled, taking a step away from you. 

You clicked your tongue, “He’s paid me for this year already. I have to remain on retainer or-”

“Shh.” Kaiba hushed quickly, grabbing your arm.

You scoffed and yanked your arm away, “Don’t you shush me!” You spat through gritted teeth. 

“Lover’s quarrel?” An all too familiar voice cooed from behind you. 

Your heart sunk in your chest as you watched Kaiba’s expression change from frustrated to fearful. He blinked the fear out of his eyes and put on a professional face, “Pegasus.” He muttered. 

You spun around and smiled sweetly at the silver haired man, “Maxie! What are you _ doing _ here?” You tried to sound genuine as the tall, extravagantly dressed man flipped his long hair and chuckled. 

Pegasus looked you up and down and licked his lips, “Don’t you look lovely…” He trailed off, ignoring Kaiba’s presence completely. He took your hand and pulled you toward him, “Your new ‘relationship’ won’t impact our current agreement, will it? It would be a shame for me to lose  _ another  _ toy…” He purred, stroking your upper arm with his knuckle. 

Kaiba glared at Pegasus but stayed silent. He lowered his eyes down at the paved driveway, fuming. 

You cleared your throat nervously, “O-Of course not. I just-”

“It would be a shame to not get to see what’s underneath this lovely outfit of yours…” Pegasus said breathily, now looking in Kaiba’s direction, “Kaiba-boy...Don’t you think she would look lovely tied up with a pretty red ribbon?” Pegaus mocked, squeezing your upper arm roughly.

You gritted your teeth and your eyes watered. What was happening? Pegasus was never so rough with you before so you didn’t understand why he was being openly possessive.

“Have some decency, her parents are inside!” Kaiba growled in a hushed whisper, grabbing you out of Pegasus’ arms. 

You whipped your head up to look at Kaiba at the same time the tall brunette realized that Pegasus might have not known that you were related to the hosts. Your heart quickened in pace as Pegasus’ sultry smirk turned into a wide-toothed grin.

“Your parents? Oh, Kitten, you know I’ve always wanted to meet them.” Pegasus said teasingly, “I do hope I see you inside.” He nodded in Kaiba’s direction, “Good to see you conscious, Kaiba-boy.” With that, Pegasus strode past you and Kaiba and into the large open double doors. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat as Kaiba released you. You rubbed at the spot on your upper arm and winced. You could still feel how tightly Pegasus was squeezing you. Even with his large hand gone, you could still feel it. 

Kaiba cleared his throat uncomfortably and set his lips in a tight line. He didn’t know what to do. 

You didn’t know what to do. There was only one thing that you know for sure.

“I’m not going in there.” You and Kaiba said in unison. 

You were shocked. 

Kaba nodded curly and unlocked the car, walking you to the passenger side and opening the door for you. 

You climbed inside, your hand still on top of the forming bruise on your arm. You stared down at your feet, trying to keep your welling tears from running down your cheeks. You were snapped out of your daze when the car began to move. 

Kaiba finally spoke, “I’m sorry I told him about your parents.”

“You didn’t know...” Was all you could muster before you began to sob. 

Kaiba remained silent for what seemed like an eternity before saying, “Spend the day with me today. I can’t, knowing what I know about your security system, take you back to your town home.” He said, not taking his eyes off the road. 

“You already paid me so I’m yours for the whole day.” You said between slowing sobs. 

“No, Anemone. Spend the day with me as yourself. Don’t think of today as a job. What just happened was awful… I don’t want you to-”

“Mr. Kaiba, I’m an adult and I can take care of myself.” You spat.

“I’m an adult and he still put me in the hospital.” Kaiba said matter of factly.

“You don’t even know me. Why do you want to help me?” You asked, sick of being treated like a fragile doll, “I. Am. A. Sex Worker. I’ve been doing this for years. He’s never grabbed me before or treated me like that...then you come into my life and I have almost no clients, no influx of money aside from when you monopolize my sudden free time, and now my only reliable client might actually ruin my life.” You finally take your hand off of the bruise on your arm and take your hair out of its tight style, “I’m a stranger to you, why-”

“I like you. I told you this already.” Kaiba interrupted, gripping the steering wheel tightly, “I can’t explain why I feel this way so soon but I do. Your presence makes me…feel...warm. You make me feel warm.” He said, slowing the car down and pulling off onto the side of the highway. 

The car came to a halt and you kept your eyes forward, “I don’t date. I’m not this warm, lovely, person you think I am. You paid me to listen to your problems. You paid me to spend time with you. You paid me to act like I’m interested.” You gazed over at him, “None of what you’re feeling is real. I gave you a service and you enjoyed it. Let’s leave it at that.”

You studied him carefully as he sat next to you completely silent. You flinched when he reached his arm out to touch your thigh. You furrowed your brow, confused. 

“I could tell. That you at least felt something too. When I went down on you that first day, you had a good time. You looked shocked that someone could make you feel so good. It was good, wasn’t it?” He gazed at you pleadingly, kneading your thigh. 

You shuddered and thought about the way he had made you feel. No one had ever made you orgasm. Not once. You didn’t want to lead Kaiba on any further but the thought of Pegasus’ watching you after what had just happened shook you to your core. 

He stared at the darkening bruise on your arm and lightly ran his fingers over your skin, “I won’t force you into anything. If you want to go home, I’ll take you home but at least shut off the AI.” 

You turned to gaze out the window to hide the horror on your face when you realized you had no idea how to shut your security system down. Pegasus had been your client for years and he had never seemed dangerous...now you realized why he had been so ‘helpful’ setting up HOUSE. He didn’t want you to know how it worked. 

You sighed and crossed your arms over your waist, “Why is everything so difficult?” You murmured to yourself, leaning your head against the rest on the seat. 

Kaiba moved his hand from its spot on your thigh to cup your cheek, “It doesn’t have to be…” He said running his thumb along your jaw. He leaned in and ghosted his lips against yours, snaking his hand to the back of your neck and tangling his fingers in the hair at the base of your neck. 

You gasped when he pulled your hair lightly and gave your lower lip a playful bite, “Mr. Kaiba-”

“Call me by my first name, Anemone…” He purred, kissing your lips passionately, “What’s your answer?” he whispered, breaking the kiss. 

Your eyes fluttered open, you hadn’t realized you had closed them, to Kaiba’s beautiful deep blue irises. 

“Okay...Seto. I’ll go with you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took soooooo long. But honesty, with everything going on, I definitely needed a moment away from writing. I think it helped, but you lovely people tell me! 
> 
> Please, comment, review, and favorite!
> 
> And, THANK YOU FOR READING!


	8. Afternoon Delight

You gasped. The heat between your legs was becoming unbearable. Kaiba was good. He was amazing. You moaned shamelessly, using your tongue to wet your pouty, quivering lips. Kaiba’s elegant, experienced digits squished and thrusted inside of you relentlessly as you squirmed. 

“Mmmm...Anemone. Your skin is so beautiful.” Kaiba murmured against your trembling, exposed stomach.“I don’t think there’s anything more beautiful than soft, warm hues.” He ghosted his free hand up to your pert nipple and gave it a firm but gentle tug. 

You arched your back and shivered. “Haa...yeah. Because the color of mud is so pretty,” you said sarcastically. You hazarded a peek down at the statuesque man before you. Your heart jolted when you saw that he was glaring at you. 

Kaiba pulled his fingers out of you at a glacial pace and then sat up just as slowly. He studied your expression seriously, carefully contemplating his next words. 

“It is pretty. The color of earth. There are many different shades of brown but all of them are magnificent.” he stated, licking your essence off of his fingers greedily. 

You sighed and gazed up at the ceiling. “Bullshit,” you said under your breath. 

Kaiba chuckled and shook his head. “You don’t believe me?” he asked. He took off his cardigan and threw it onto the floor. He slowly crawled on top of you until his pelvis was fully between your legs. 

You rolled your eyes. “I’m a fetish. A cute brown thing old men can choke their rotten peckers to. Even the younger ones don’t see me as marriage material. To them, I’m just a ‘fun night’,”. 

Kaiba placed his hands on either side of your head and stared deeply into your eyes. “Is marriage something you strive for?” he lowered his head and softly kissed your jawline. 

You shrugged and lifted your chin, enjoying his innocent yet playful ministrations. 

“Oh, surely you have some sort of plan?” Kaiba asked, sliding his knees underneath your thighs. 

You turned your head and looked around Kaiba’s luxurious bedroom. “I used to plan everything. What I’d wear, where I’d work...I had a solid plan for every aspect of my life,” you explained with a defeated sigh. 

Kaiba nuzzled his nose against yours, “Why did you stop,  _ watashi no ai _ ?”. 

“Hm. Well, life had different plans for me. That’s all I can say right now without ruining the mood.” you explain, wanting so badly to move on from the current topic of conversation. If there was one thing you didn’t like to talk about, it was yourself. 

Kaiba kissed and nibbled his way to the back of your ear and inhaled deeply. “I like listening to you talk. But, I should deliver on my promise, I suppose,” he said darkly. 

He slid his tongue down to your collarbone, keeping his intense gaze locked on yours. He hooked his finger in the band of your bra eagerly before you smacked his hand away. He raised his eyebrow at you in confusion before you spoke again. 

“Now, Mr. Kaiba, I don’t think that’s exactly fair. I’m already in my bra and panties and you’re still fully dressed.” You hum, grinding your hips up into his.

Kaiba sucked air in through clenched teeth and smirked. “How demanding,” He straightened up and unbuttoned his oxford shirt slowly, teasingly, before slipping it off and letting it fall to the floor. 

You watched with bated breath as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, shimmying his boxers off along with the slacks in one swift movement. Licking your lips, you reached up and raked your hand down his torso, feeling his muscles tense beneath your fingers. You stopped just before reaching his twitching erection, earning a frustrated growl from the handsome brunette. 

He lowered himself onto you, brushing his lips against yours before tracing your bottom lip with his warm, wet tongue, pleading for entry. 

You parted your lips, moaning into his mouth as he dominated your tongue. You gasped and broke the kiss when you felt the tip of his leaking member circle your puffy clit. “Mn! Wait.” you placed your hands on his chest to keep him from moving any closer. 

Kaiba impatiently clicked his tongue, “Top drawer of the nightstand on your right,” he mumbled into your chin. 

You stretched your arm to pull the drawer open. Your hands fumbled around inside, feeling something that felt like a belt and a dildo before finding the unopened box of condoms. Taking them from the drawer, you adjusted your position so you could tear open the box. 

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. “Eager, are we?” he chuckled as you handed him the box bashfully.. He used a shaking hand to grab a condom and set the box on the edge of the bed. 

You watched as he awkwardly fiddled with the wrapper. You tilted your head when he ripped the whole wrapper in half, almost tearing the lubricated contraceptive. 

“Are you okay?” You ask carefully.

Kaiba’s face reddened as he threw the ruined condom on the floor and snatched another one from the box. “I’m fine. How hard is it to open a wrapper?” he seethed, fumbling with the second condom nervously. 

You chuckled lightly and placed your calm hands over his shaking ones. “Let me.” You cooed, taking the condom from him. You gracefully unwrapped it and held the tip, expertly sliding the rest down his hardened shaft. 

Kaiba sighed. “Thank you. I didn’t mean to ruin the mood...I’ve just never had to use one with--well, you know.” He didn’t finish his sentence, not wanting to mention Pegasus right before he was going to make love to you. 

You cupped his cheek in your palm and smiled warmly. “You didn’t ruin it. I actually think this is sweet. Am I your first woman?” you asked, hoping you wouldn’t offend him. 

He nodded slowly, gently pushing you onto your back and kissing you passionately. He broke this kiss and gazed into your eyes. “Anemone…” he moaned as he pushed his member into your wet cave. 

_ Oh!  _ You thought frantically,  _ I had forgotten how big he was… _

You gasped and breathed shakily as your walls adjusted to his devastating girth. “Ah…” your voice shook and you covered your mouth in embarrassment. 

He smirked down at you, licking his lips triumphantly. “I haven’t started moving yet but you already sound like a horny little virgin.” he chuckled. 

You glared back at him, “I can assure you that ship sailed a long time ago.”.

He laughed breathily as he tentatively began to thrust in and out of you. “Mn…” he groaned and froze for a moment. He knew if he continued, he’d orgasm. 

You sighed and moaned lightly, finally enjoying sex with another person for what felt like the first time in your life. You wanted more but you knew he probably couldn’t hand too much at once. “Hey...Seto?” you felt strange addressing him by his first name. 

He kissed your cheek. “Yes,  _ watashi no ai _ ?” he responded, nuzzling his nose against the back of your ear. 

“Do you mind if I ride you?” You asked boldly.

His eyes widened and his cheeks reddened once more as he nodded slowly. “Yes. Yes, I would like that very much.” he was basically stuttering when you roughly grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off of you. 

You mounted the blue-eyed CEO, keeping your eyes locked with his as you lowered yourself all the way down to the hilt of his twitching member. “Ah! Haa!” you howled. Your legs twitching shamelessly. 

You gasped and moaned, placing your hands on his toned abs for balance. “Holy shit,” you breathed. You peeked down at Kaiba. 

He was gazing up at your beautiful form, worshipping you with his eyes. “Wow...Anemone, did you just orgasm? Just from getting on top of me?” he asked, his eyes growing dark with lust. 

You licked your lips seductively and stared at him through half lidded eyes. “I guess I did, Seto. But, now I can ride you and you can come whenever you want.” you purred, spreading your legs so he could see where the two of you were connected. 

His eyes grew wide as you leaned back and placed your hands behind you and onto his legs. He moaned loudly when you slowly raised your hips and slammed yourself onto him. “Holy fuck!” he bellowed, gasping and panting as you started a steady even rhythm. 

You bounced up and down, closing your eyes in bliss. You felt large, warm hands on your hips. They were grabbing for something, anything to ground the man beneath you. You opened your eyes and felt your swollen pussy gush at the sight of Kaiba, crazed with lust.

He was panting heavily and his chest was heaving roughly. His bangs were glued to his sweaty forehead and his eyes were fluttering sporadically. “Fuck, yes!” he groaned gruffly as you circled your hips lewdly. 

You hummed lowly as you felt the tight coil in your lower stomach begin to form.  _ This guy...I’m going to come again.  _ You thought fervently. You didn’t mind having a second orgasm but you didn’t want to admit that Kaiba was what you needed right now.

He was who you needed. He was who you wanted. 

_ But...it could never work. I can’t just let him take care of me, can I?  _ You shook the thoughts from your head when Kaiba squeezed your hips and howled. 

He arched his back off of the mattress as he spasmed. He held you in place as he fucked into you at a rough pace, trying his hardest to ride out the rest of his orgasm. 

You grunted and moved your hands to Kaiba’s lower abdomen, taking his harsh thrusts as best as you could while the tight coil inside you snapped violently. You gasped. Your mouth was wide as you let out a silent scream. The heat from your core spread throughout your entire body and turned to electricity in your clit. 

You yelled when Kaiba’s final thrusts became too much to bear. White dots clouded your vision as Kaiba thrusted once more with a lustful growl. You slumped forward, laying on top of your new lover. He moved his hands from your hips, wrapping them around your waist in a firm embrace as he pulled out of you. 

You breathed heavily. Both of your panting and gasping filling the silence of the spacious master bedroom. Your eyes were heavy. You were exhausted. You were shocked. Even with Kaiba’s inexperience, he was still able to blow your mind. 

Kaiba let out a breathy chuckle, “Shit. I was supposed to be the one to show you a good time…” he was disappointed. 

You scoffed and sat up slightly so you could look into his tired eyes. “I’ve never orgasmed that hard or that many times in my life. Especially from sex.” you explained. 

Kaiba sighed happily, “I’m glad.” he was satisfied and ready for a much needed nap. 

“But, if you really don’t feel like your performance was satisfactory, we’ll just have to keep trying.” you giggled mischievously. 

“Is that so? I guess I find those terms agreeable.” he responded playfully. He turned you over so you were laying next to him. He sat up gingerly and carefully removed the incredibly full condom. He tied it in a knot and threw it in the small waste bin that was next to the nightstand. 

You yawned and stretched. “I could sleep for the next ten years…” you mumbled, wanting nothing more than the curl up under the sheets. 

Kaiba chuckled and laid by your side. “A short nap wouldn’t be against your wishes would it?” he asked, lightly tracing circles on your hip with his fingers. 

You would’ve answered him but you had already dozed off. You were, for the first time in your life, completely content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Please share, leave comments/kudos, and review! The more I know you like it, the faster the chapters will come!


	9. Punish Me

You squirmed in your sleep when you suddenly felt incredibly warm.  _ I never keep it this hot in my room,  _ you thought, slowly opening your eyes in confusion.

You tried to sit up, only to feel something wrapped around you like a vine. As you shifted your gaze, the reality of your afternoon now turned evening hit you like a pile of bricks. 

It was Kaiba. He was wrapped around you protectively. It was almost cute. His arms were secured around your waist like the world’s most indestructible seatbelt. Normally, you weren’t one for cuddling, but for some reason, you didn’t mind. 

_ Since it’s you, Seto. I’ll allow it just this once,  _ you mused, carding your fingers through his soft chestnut locks. 

You chuckled to yourself, playing with his bangs and pinching his cheeks. You couldn’t imagine why you were so scared to be intimate with someone like this before. You felt comfortable around Kaiba in a way that you hadn’t with other men. Even your ex-boyfriend was someone with whom you don’t remember being your true self. 

_ Is staying with Seto in this way really okay? He’s obviously more infatuated with me than I am with him but… That’s not the worst thing in the world, is it?  _ You deliberated, thinking back to when Kaiba had first said that he was in love with you. 

Of course, it all sounded swell. But, you still had one silver-haired, overdressed millionaire to worry about. 

You had signed an iron-clad contract and you were bound by your signature to fulfill your promises when you were called upon. 

_ Maybe he’ll just take me shopping and talk to me about his dead wife. That’s how it normally goes,  _ you prayed, gently removing Kaiba’s strong arms and stepping off the bed and onto the cold marble tile. 

You gazed out the large windows that lead to the terrace. It was early evening and you were starving. 

While you waited for Kaiba to wake up, you showered. You took full advantage of the expensive soaps and soothing scents that were at your disposal. 

After your shower, you peeked into the linen closet and saw a beautiful set of blue silk pajamas. Not being able to resist the temptation, you took the button down shirt off of the hanger and slid it onto your freshly washed torso. You inhaled deeply and sighed. It smelled just like Kaiba.

You closed the linen closet and looked at yourself in the mirror, yelping when you saw Kaiba gazing back at you sleepily. 

You smiled warmly at Kaiba through the reflection and hoped that he didn’t see you sniffing his shirt. “Good evening, sleepy head,” you chuckled, pointing to his messy mop of brown hair.

Kaiba yawned and crossed his arms as he leaned against the door frame. “You look good in my clothes,” he grumbled, still half asleep. He sauntered over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist. “I had a lot of fun earlier. I don’t want you to leave…” he hummed, nuzzling his face into the nape of your neck. 

“Hmm. Well, we could have dinner?” You suggested. You weren’t being too straightforward, right? 

“You read my mind. I’m absolutely ravenous,” he said, nibbling on your earlobe. “The only problem is, I have a new favorite food and I don’t think there’s enough for the both of us.” Kaiba purred, running his hands up and down the sides of your hips. 

“Oh? I think we can make do…” you replied, playfully turning to face Kaiba and pushing yourself up onto the bathroom sink. 

Kaiba shamelessly licked his fingers and slipped his hands between your legs. He roughly shoved a finger inside of you, moaning your pet name in your ear. “You’re already wet? You’re not falling in love with me, are you?” He murmured jokingly, pumping the finger in and out of you as you whined. 

You moaned and reached in between your legs to fondle Kaiba through his boxers. “You’re one to talk, Mr. Kaiba…” you purred, rolling your thumb over the wet spot on his underwear.

Kaiba bit his lower lip and slid his free hand over the smooth fabric of the pajama shirt and up to your breasts. “I’ve already told you, Anemone. I am in love with you,” he whispered into your ear as he gave your nipple a light but firm pinch. 

“Ah!” You yelped, throwing your arms around Kaiba’s shoulders as he slid his thumb over your puffy clit and continued to tug and pinch your nipple. 

He licked and sucked on the weakest part of your neck as he continued to toy with your folds. “Stay the night,” Kaiba growled as he pulled his fingers out of you and replaced them with his thick member. 

You gasped and moaned as you felt your insides being stretched roughly. You shook lightly and gazed up into Kaiba’s blue eyes which were dark with lust. “Mr. Kaiba--” you started, but were immediately interrupted.

“Seto. For you, I’m Seto.” Kaiba corrected, giving your sweat soaked forehead a chaste kiss. 

You took a few deep breaths as you adjusted to Kaiba’s sheer size before trying to explain yourself again. “Seto...you aren’t wearing protection and I haven’t taken my birth contr--Ahn..!” You cried out in ecstacy as Kaiba slammed himself into you with a guttural moan. 

Kaiba placed his hands on the clean mirror on either side of your head and brushed the tip of his nose against your own. “Don’t worry,  _ watashi no ai _ . You can trust me,” he breathed, slowly pulling himself out of you and thrusting his hips forward once more. 

You dug your nails into his shoulders in lust and anger. Of course, you felt as though you could trust Kaiba. That wasn’t the problem. He didn’t ask if unprotected sex was okay with you, and  _ that _ was the problem. 

You grabbed the hair at the base of Kaiba's neck and pulled as hard as you could, effectively surprising the tall brunette and causing him to pause in his rhythm. You retracted your other hand and slapped him across the face with all of your strength. 

The sound of the slap echoed in the large bathroom and you watched with bated breath as Kaiba blinked slowly at you and then licked his lips. Your eyes widened as you felt him become even harder inside of you. 

_ That’s right. He likes being roughed up a bit,  _ You thought in frustration. A light bulb went off in your head as you remembered his previous offer. If he wanted a dominatrix, he would get one. 

You removed your hand from his hair and then wrapped your fingers around his strong neck, squeezing lightly. You glared into his eyes as you spoke. “Bad boy. Good boys ask first. Bad boys have to be punished,” your voice was low and commanding. 

Kaiba gazed at you with wide, lust-filled eyes as he hung onto your every word. “Yes,  _ ma’am _ .” He whispered as he withdrew his throbbing cock from your tight walls. 

He kept his eyes lowered as he pulled his boxers all the way off and threw them in a nearby laundry hamper. He held his hand out for yours, leading you back to the bedroom silently. 

You stared at him stupidly as he awaited your instructions. After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, he cleared his throat and said, “If you want to punish me,  _ mistress,  _ you should assert yourself. No punishment will be too far. I trust you.” 

You swallowed the lump in your throat and sat at the end of the bed. “Get on all fours with your rear facing me,” you demand, drooling at Kaiba’s naked body as he obediently followed your directions. 

Kaiba lowered himself to the cold tile and positioned himself on his hand and knees, facing away from you. He arched his back to give you a better view of his muscular backside. 

You shivered at the sight of Kaiba’s tight pucker and his smooth balls. You never thought that seeing a man from this angle would turn you on. You reached out and handled Kaiba’s stiffness, squeezing firmly as you moved the member so that Kaiba’s anus, balls, and erection were all visible. 

Amazing. 

_ Oh God, he’s beautiful... _ you mused, running your hand up Kaiba’s shaft and up to his taute cheeks. 

You grinned evilly as you lifted your hand and brought it down hard against Kaiba’s buttocks, relishing the crisp  _ smack! _

Kaiba grunted and shifted as his erection leaked onto the marble floor. He was enjoying himself immensely. 

You hit him again, this time slapping the other cheek. You wouldn’t want him to feel uneven. You felt the coil in your lower belly tighten at the sight of Kaiba’s hole twitching after each unforgiving slap. 

_ Oh, no…this could be addicting. He’s so hot,  _ you chuckled to yourself as you slapped him again, this time aiming for his balls. 

“Mn!” Kaiba groaned, pressing his forehead into the floor. He felt his hole clench as he spilled his seed violently all over the tile. 

You gasped and chuckled. “Amazing. But, how naughty...I didn’t say that you could orgasm yet. This is supposed to be a punishment,” you reprimanded, giving his hole a light flick, smirking as he shivered from overstimulation. 

Kaiba’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. “Mistress...you’re really good at this. Please, make me beg…” he pleaded in between breaths. 

You tilted your head and used your foot to push him forward so he was laying on his stomach. “Where’s your lube?” You asked bravely. 

“In the nightstand, Mistress,” he said dreamily. He was having too good of a time. He never wanted you to leave. 

You walked up to the nightstand and pulled open the drawer. You didn’t get a chance to get a good look inside earlier, but there was a strap-on and a large bottle of lube. As well as, the anal beads you had planned for Kaiba to use at the garden party. Feeling greedy, you took everything out of the drawer and set it out on the bed. 

“Stand up, Seto,” you commanded, feeling giddy when Kaiba immediately popped up from the floor. 

You watched his eyes go from pleasant curiosity to excitement as he gazed at the toys. “I’ll have to stay the night if we’re going to get to everything,” you said with a casual shrug. 

Kaiba nodded slowly, his eyes locked on the strap on and the large dildo. 

“But first thing’s first, Seto,” you began, sauntering up to him and running your hands up his chest, feeling the muscles tense beneath your fingers. 

“Yes, Mistress?” he responded obediently. 

“Dinner,” you clipped, giving his nipple a hard pinch. 

Kaiba flinched slightly and gazed into your eyes lovingly. “I’ll give you whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for the delay of the chapter this week. I was trying to decide on which route to take in terms of the reader’s struggle with her feelings for Kaiba and her feelings for MONEY. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, comment/review, leave kudos, and share! That way I know you like it!
> 
> Join My Community! (it’s free!): https://discord.gg/Gku6drA  
Follow me on tumblr and tiktok- @QueenBEWD  
Edited by: Me


	10. Forgetting Something?

You breathed shakily as you thrusted your now very experienced hips forward, repeatedly slamming into Kaiba’s willing entrance. The view was amazing. Kaiba was beneath you with his legs spread wide open. His member was rock hard, laying flat against his contracting abdomen. 

“Oh, fuck…” he moaned, his back arching up off of the mattress. Kaiba gasped and grunted, gripping the sheets between closed fists. 

You roughly grabbed his erection and stroked him in time with your thrusts, relishing the way his legs shook and his stomach quivered.

“Seto…” you whispered lovingly. 

You couldn’t help but fall into this man’s trap. He was so handsome and he actually cared about you. You had only known him a few months but you knew that you were beginning to have feelings for him as well.

It had been days of this. You meant to only spend one night with Kaiba but you’ve been at his penthouse for days at his request. You knew he was able to take off work, but it amazed you how quickly he dropped everything just to spend time with you. 

Kaiba rolled his hips to push the strap-on deeper inside of him as he whined in ecstasy. He put his hand over yours, begging you to pump him faster. “Mistress...please…” he pleaded, groaning from the loss of contact when you removed your hand. 

“Please, what?” You asked wickedly, snapping your hips forward and chuckling at Kaiba’s loud moan in response. You couldn’t believe how amazing this felt and you weren’t even on the receiving end. Not only was the view spectacular, you’ve never felt more powerful during sex. 

_ This must be what men feel like all the time,  _ you mused, reaching forward to give Kaiba’s pert nipple a teasing flick.  _ No wonder they think they can boss everyone around,  _ you thought, placing your hands on Kaiba knees for leverage. 

“Let me come, please,” he asked in between moans. He was so close, he was sure he would come whether or not you gave him permission. 

You paused your motions and raised an eyebrow. “You want to come? How selfish. Am I supposed to finish myself off then?” You questioned playfully, slowly pulling the dildo out of Kaiba’s tight entrance. 

Kaiba groaned in protest and sat up after the large dildo was fully out. He leaned forward and unbuckled your harness. He shimmied the leather off of you and placed the straps at the end of the bed. He gazed into your eyes and cupped your cheek. “How do you want me, mistress?” He purred, shamelessly stroking his weeping cock. 

You stared back at him through half-lidded, lust-filled eyes and licked your lips. “I want you to fuck my brains out,” you commanded lewly. 

He slipped his hands around your waist and gently placed you onto your back. He positioned himself between your legs and propped them up onto his shoulders, leaning down to get even closer to you. He repositioned your legs so that the backs of your knees hooked around the crooks of his elbows. 

You were shaking with anticipation. You had never done this sort of position before and you were completely exposed. 

Kaiba’s lips crashed against yours in a passionate yet loving kiss as he shoved himself inside of you. He moaned into the kiss and began thrusting wildly, the smacking of his hips against yours echoing through the bedroom. 

You howled and moaned, gripping onto Kaiba’s shoulders in order to ground yourself. You were having too good of a time to care or think about anything. Only Kaiba had this effect on you. It wasn’t something you were going to give up so easily. 

Even with the extreme pleasure and sensations, you couldn’t help but feel like you were forgetting something.  _ It’s probably nothing, _ you thought, brushing the feeling away as soon as it had come. 

Kaiba kept his harsh rhythm, breaking the kiss and opting for moaning your name into your ear. He paused when you tightened around him. 

He kissed your neck and whispered, “I love you, Anemone,” he wrapped his fingers around the back of your neck and gazed into your eyes, “Stay with me...always,” he murmured, resuming his thrusts.

You gasped and threw your head back, moaning his name as loudly as you could. “Seto, I--I think I--Mnn!” You howled and shook as your orgasm took you by surprise. “Seto! Setosetoseto...oh, holy shit!” You yelled, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as he continued his relentless rhythm. 

“You think what, watashi no ai?” He asked in a groan, unable to hold back any longer. His hips were moving on their own at this point. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted.

Your breathing was ragged and choppy as you tried to speak, his thrust becoming too much to handle. “I have feelings for you too,” you gasped, feeling the coil in your lower stomach beginning to tighten once more. You were going to orgasm again. 

Kaiba’s eyes widened and his entire body seized as he came violently. Your words were all he needed to be pushed over the edge. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and his eyes fluttered rapidly as he enjoyed the last moments of his orgasm. 

He collapsed on top of you, adjusting your legs so you could relax and enjoy the afterglow. 

“That was amazing…” you said, trying to catch your breath. 

“As per usual.” Kaiba added with a chuckle, climbing off of you and laying next to you.

He turned onto his side and gazed at your sweaty face. “Move in with me.” He said boldly. 

You snapped out of your daze and looked at his serious expression. “Seto, I agree that we’re compatible. I’ll give you that. But, I have so much going on. Pegasus is--”

“If you move in with me and be with me, only me, you’ll be safe and cared for. I have the best security in the world, Anemone. As long as you’re with me, that overdressed predator won’t be coming anywhere near you. Near either of us.” Kaiba explained sitting up and taking your hand in his, kissing your knuckles innocently. 

“After all,” he continued, “You belong to me.” 

You raised your eyebrow and decided to disregard his last comment.  _ I’m his first. It's only natural for him to feel over protective,  _ you reasoned, not wanting to think that Kaiba could have the same stalker-like tendencies as Pegasus. 

Plus, you could use Kaiba’s help to get out of the contact. And, it wasn’t as if you weren’t willing to give Kaiba a chance. 

You sighed and smiled warmly up at Kaiba. “I’m scared, Seto. If there was a loophole of some sort, I’d maybe feel more comfortable--”

“Send me the contract. I know for a fact that my legal team can help you find a way out.” Kaiba said confidently. 

“You would do that for me?” You asked sweetly. You felt mildly guilty for using him to get you out of trouble, but you did have feelings for him. That should be enough for Kaiba for now. 

Kaiba sat you up and pulled you into a passionate kiss. He slowly pulled away, nuzzling his nose against yours lovingly. 

“Of course. I’d do anything for you. Please, Anemone. Stay with me,” he whispered, sweetly kissing your forehead and your cheeks. 

_ Living with Mr. Kaiba wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. I’ll just need to make sure that I have enough savings in case he comes to his senses…  _ you didn’t like thinking of the end of the relationship before it had even started, but it was the only way you knew how to cope with the possibility of rejection. 

And, it wasn’t like your apartment was the safest place for you anymore. 

“Okay, Seto. I’ll move in with you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave comments/reviews, kudos, and share so I know you like it!
> 
> Thank you to my Patrons:  
Te’
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and tiktok: @QueenBEWD  
Want to become a patron? All info is on my tumblr page! (you can also just search my pen name on their website!)  
Editor: Me


	11. Congratulations

You yawned and sighed as you unpacked one of many boxes from your townhouse. Clicking your tongue in annoyance, you stood up from your seated position on the marble tile of Kaiba’s luxurious penthouse. 

“I think it’s time for a break,” you murmured with a stretch. You brushed off your sweater dress and made your way to the lower level of the apartment. 

It was strange. You had been officially moved in for almost three weeks and you felt more than comfortable. You knew where everything was and Isono treated you like royalty. The only problem was you hadn’t been feeling well the past couple of days. 

“Good Afternoon, Anemone-sama.” Isono greeted, bowing respectfully, “Would you like some help unpacking? Kaiba-sama alerted me that you weren’t feeling like yourself as of late,” he stated carefully, not trying to hide the concern in his voice. 

_ “Late?”  _ You thought, realizing it had been a while since your last period. All of the color drained from your face when you counted exactly how long it had been. 

_ “But Seto and I always use protection there’s no way I’m-”  _ you interrupted your own thoughts as you recalled when Kaiba asked you to move in. You thought hard, walking yourself through the hot and steamy session and slapping yourself mentally when you realized that Kaiba had never put a condom on. 

_ “He knew what he was doing...he must have...He definitely came inside me and-”  _

“Miss? Are you alright? Are you going to be sick again?” Isono asked, stepping closer to you. 

You cleared your throat and blinked away the tears that were forming in your eyes. Smiling, you answered Isono, “Um, yes. I’m fine. I actually need to go pick something up. Would you mind driving me?”

Isono raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think you should be running errands if you aren’t feeling well. If you tell me what you need, I have no problem getting it for you,” he explained, bowing again. 

You sighed and crossed your arms over your chest. “It’s kind of embarrassing. I would feel much more comfortable if I got it myself,” you said, your cheeks reddening from a mixture of frustration and bashfulness.

Isono chuckled and smiled genuinely. “MIss, I have four daughters. And since Kaiba-sama and you are together now, I think of you as one as well,” he elaborated, stepping closer and placing a gentle hand on your arm. “Please, let me help you. You need to rest now, so let me do my job and run your errands.” Isono’s voice was soft and soothing. 

You gazed at his serious expression, becoming confused when Isono’s face changed from serious to concerned. When you blinked, you felt hot tears running down your cheeks. You opened your mouth to speak but a sob came out instead. 

Isono gazed into your tear-filled eyes as your situation dawned on him. “Oh. Oh my,” he stuttered, checking his watch. “I’ll go run your errand. Please have some water and rest upstairs. I’ll be back soon,” he said, hurriedly walking away and presumably out of the apartment. 

You breathed in and out shakily, trying to steady yourself. Getting out your phone, you sent a frantic text message to Kaiba. 

**You: We need to talk. Please come home as soon as you’re able. **

**…**

You blinked in amazement. He was responding already? You didn’t know why you were so shocked, he had always been quick to answer you. 

**Mr. Kaiba: I’m on my way home. Would you like me to get you something to eat?**

You shook your head with a light chuckle. It felt like he knew. You hoped that wasn’t the case. Kaiba had been lovely to you ever since the two of you met. He wouldn’t purposely try to get you pregnant. 

_ Right? _

**You: We have food here. I just need you home now. **

**…**

**..**

**Mr. Kaiba: I’ll be there soon, watashi no ai. **

You sighed and pocketed your phone, walking into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Going into the large fridge, you poured yourself an ice cold glass of water from the filter, drinking the entire thing slowly until it was all gone. 

You placed the glass in the sink and stretched cautiously, feeling your stomach rumble and gurgle. Gripping your stomach, you ran into the nearest bathroom and emptied your guts into the toilet. 

The burning acid mixed with the small amount of liquid in your belly triggered your body to heave violently. Expelling your insides once more, you let out a pitiful sob. Hot tears ran down your cheeks as you heard the familiar chime of the security system unlocking the front door. 

_ “I have to stand up…”  _ you tried to rally yourself, pushing off of the toilet seat before collapsing and vomiting a pale yellow substance. 

You sobbed quietly, the feeling of someone standing behind you causing you to look over your shoulders. Your eyes widened when they locked with a pair of greyish-purple pupils. 

“Oh my. Are you alright, Anemone?” The young man asked, cautiously stepping forward and reaching his hand out. He smiled warmly as you shakily accepted his help. 

After getting you to your feet, the young man helped you into the kitchen and sat you on one of the leather stools in front of the island. You wrapped your hands around your waist protectively, unable to properly thank the gentleman. 

You studied the man as he went into the fridge and pulled out a large bottle of sparkling water. He had jet black hair that was tied up into a messy bun and pale skin that rivaled Kaiba’s alabaster cheeks. 

_ “He seems familiar. I don’t think I should be worried, he had the security code...but how does he know the pet name Seto gave me?”  _ You questioned, staring blankly at the glass of bubbly water that was set in front of you. 

“Take small sips,” he murmured, drinking out of his glass. He calmly stood across from you. His intense gaze raking over your features before landing on your quivering bottom lip. 

He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in concern. “Did Nii-sama not tell you about me?” He asked, crossing his arms and shaking his head, “Now that doesn’t seem fair. After all, he told me all about you,” he finished. 

Your eyes narrowed before your brain made the connection. “O-Oh! You’re Mokuba!” You blurted stupidly. After mentally slapping yourself, you returned his smile. 

“I didn’t know he told anyone about me…” you trailed off, realizing Isono would be back with a pregnancy test any moment. 

Mokuba chuckled and shook his head. “He’s quite proud that he’s found someone so kind. I did scold him for rushing into something after, you know, Pegasus, but I can see why he was so eager to get you to move in,” his eyes raked over your face once again, “You’re quite beautiful.”

You felt your cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. Kaiba’s little brother was hitting on you right after he saw you voiding your guts in the toilet. 

_ “How ridiculous. I should have been a model in Japan if that’s how popular I am with their men…”  _ you mused, taking the glass of sparkling water and taking an incredibly small sip. 

Mokuba leaned forward to get a closer look at you before leaning back with a loud sigh. “He didn’t tell me you were pregnant though.”

You choked on what little water you had in your mouth and gazed at Mokuba in shock. “H-how did you—”

Mokuba shrugged and smirked at your gaping mouth. “I have an eye for these things. Plus, that kind of puking in the middle of the day? You’re either incredibly sick or pregnant,” he explained, taking another sip of his drink, “And, Seto told me how he blew your back out. I just assumed you two were using protection.”

“We were! I mean, we did all the other times…” you held your hand to your forehead as you head throbbed viciously. 

Mokuba clicked his tongue. “Sure. So, are you going to keep it?” 

You furrowed your brow in anger and gazed into Mokuba’s prying eyes. “I’m not even sure that I am pregnant yet. And, you sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong isn’t helping. It’s really none of your business,” you spat, glaring at the tall grey-eyed male. 

Mokuba glared back at you and scoffed. “Actually, it is my business. Seto is only in America temporarily. Sooner or later, he has to go back to Japan. If you are pregnant, he’ll be delayed in resuming his post. Honestly, I’m shocked he didn’t tell me about this. It affects my life too, you know.” 

You sighed, trying to calm yourself down. “He doesn’t know. Isono is getting a test right now and—”

Mokuba interrupted you with a loud laugh. “Wow, you just have everyone in this penthouse wrapped around your cute little finger don’t you?!” He frowned and tapped his finger against his chin inquisitively, “That does make me feel better though. This was obviously an accident. I’m sorry for getting a little snippy with you, none of this is your fault after all,” he apologized, bowing slightly.

You blinked at him and opened your mouth to speak but froze when you heard the security system chime. You turned your head, your blood running cold when you saw Kaiba and Isono speaking in hushed Japanese as they walked into the Kitchen. 

Kaiba gazed at you and then at his brother. Trying to hide his shock, he gave his brother a small smile before walking up to you. He grabbed your hand and led you upstairs, the sound of the plastic bag in his other hand filling the silence between the two of you. 

You stood in the middle of the bedroom quietly as Kaiba emptied the contents of the bag onto the bed. 

“I knew— I knew something was wrong,” he started, walking over to you and pulling you into a tight embrace. “Anemone…No matter what’s on those tests, I promise I— “

“Seto, let me at least take the test first. After that, we can talk more. I probably just have a bad bug or something. There’s no need to worry,” you lied, more to yourself than to Kaiba. 

Kaiba reluctantly let go of you. He gazed at the carpet feeling helpless. 

“I’ll give you some privacy,” he murmured, leaving the bedroom and closing the door behind him. 

You gazed at the mess on the bed. Isono had been thorough. There were multiple tests and different brands to give you extra peace of mind. You gathered all of the boxes in your arms and went into the bathroom, praying for negative results. 

Kaiba walked downstairs and glared at his brother. “What are you doing here?” He asked, gruffly, taking a seat at the island. 

Mokuba rolled his eyes and returned Kaiba’s glare. “Checking in on you. How am I supposed to react when you tell me you’ve moved in with some girl you just met?”

“You flew from Japan just to check in? I doubt that. I think you’re here to get me to break up with her. Which isn’t happening.” Kaiba argued, giving Isono a curt nod, excusing the chief of security from the kitchen. 

“Oh, yes it is. Seto, she’s not even Japanese. Do you really think she’s going to throw her life away just to move halfway across the world?” Mokuba retorted, putting his hands on his hips.

“I didn’t realize I was such damaged goods, that being with me was “throwing your life away”. Thanks for that.” Kaiba growled, standing his ground. 

“Don’t play the victim card, Seto. You knew Pegasus for years and he fucked you up. I can’t see you get hurt again and this situation is a recipe for disaster. You barely know this girl.Yes, she’s beautiful but do you really think she’ll embrace the idea of a family life? Especially with someone as famous as you?” Mokuba explained, trying to get through his brother’s stubbornness. 

Kaiba sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “All of this is a bit of a moot point until we find a way to get Pegasus off of my back and hers.”

Mokuba’s eyes pricked up and his eyes widened. “Wait, how does she know Pegasus?” He asked, suddenly incredibly interested in Anemone’s back story. 

Kaiba shook his head, kicking himself for saying anything. “He just knows I’m with someone so that puts her in danger too,” he lied, hoping that would be enough for his brother to drop the subject. 

“Especially if she’s pregnant.” Mokuba stated nonchalantly. 

Kaiba’s heart fell into his stomach. He gazed at his brother, unable to keep his brave facade. He didn’t realize he was crying until Mokuba’s gaze softened and he walked around the island to hug his brother. 

You let out a sound that was somewhere between a sob and a laugh as the last pregnancy test read: positive. 

All five of the tests were positive. 

You were pregnant. You were pregnant with Seto Kaiba’s child. 

You got up from your spot on the bathroom floor and washed your face in the sink. Wrapping the tip of the tests in toilet paper, you gathered them and made your way downstairs. 

All eyes were on you as you walked into the kitchen. You saw Mokuba release Kaiba from a hug but leave a gentle hand on his brother’s arm.

You shuffled up to Kaiba and handed him the tests, stepping back to give him space to read them. 

“Holy shit.” Mokuba said, squeezing Kaiba’s arm absentmindedly. 

Kaiba’s hands shook and his eyes welled with tears, the gigantic grin on his face nearly making you scream with joy. 

“Anemone...I— “ Kaiba cleared his throat and blinked rapidly, unable to finish his sentence. 

You smiled up at Kaiba, all of your fears melting away. Was this really okay? You did want to be a mother someday, you just didn’t realize how soon that day would come. 

Mokuba cleared his throat, trying to mask his tears. “So, are congrats or condolences in order?” He asked cheekily. 

Kaiba looked into your eyes hopefully. You threw your arms around him and kissed his cheek. 

“Congratulations, Mr. Kaiba. You’re going to be a father,” you said, smiling and crying simultaneously.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I’ve recently been dealing with chronic fatigue flare up along with a flare up in my depression so that’s fun! 
> 
> I was happy to write this chapter. I personally am someone who has made the decision not to have children but I do know they can be an unexpected, but very pleasant surprise for most. 
> 
> Make sure to leave comments/reviews and feel free to join my discord channel (you get the first 200 words before the chapter comes out on there) for updates!  
discord.gg/HdcCeg


	12. Her

You sighed in frustration and tossed another ill-fitting dress onto the ever growing pile on the floor. 

You’ve gained weight. At least ten pounds.

You knew your body was going to change, but you weren’t prepared for your entire closet to be useless. After all, you’re only a month into your pregnancy. You thought it would take at least three months for your stomach to show. 

Sitting gingerly, you took out your phone and felt your heart sink when you had no new messages. 

Kaiba had been busy lately. You figured as much considering he took a significant amount of time off just to get you moved into the penthouse. But, you assumed he would at least text you back while he was at work. 

Your ears perked up when you heard Isono speaking with someone downstairs. Hopping off of the bed, you rushed down the steps and into the foyer. 

“Oh,” you said glumly when your eyes locked with a pair of familiar purple ones. 

Mokuba gave you a tight smile as Isono disappeared into the apartment. “Good afternoon, Urchin—“

“Anemone,” you corrected, glaring at the raven haired man in front of you. “Is there a reason you’re still in town? Don’t you have a company to run?” You asked, crossing your arms defensively. 

“As you may know, there’s a very important party tonight. One that I go to every year. I don’t intend to miss it just because Seto’s in charge of the U.S. branch now.” Mokuba explained, brushing past you and heading into the kitchen. 

You followed him, stomping your way to the fridge and grabbing yourself a bottle of water. “I’m aware of the Halloween Gala, Mokuba. I just wish I would have gotten pregnant after the party so I’d at least have something to wear.”

Mokuba scoffed and sat at the kitchen island. “You can’t find anything to wear because you’ve gotten fat, not because you're a month pregnant,” he said with a roll of his eyes. 

You narrowed your eyes and sat your weight in your hip as you put your hand on your waist. “Excuse me?” You growled. 

“I would excuse your weight gain if you weren’t obviously using my brother. He had real prospects for partners. So many powerful women he could’ve chosen from. But no, he had to knock up some random.” Mokuba ranted, standing up and rounding the kitchen island to tower over you. 

Standing your ground, you smirked up at him confidently. “Well, too bad for you. I’m the only woman your brother’s ever been with and I’m the last person he’s ever going to be with.” You boasted, knowing that Kaiba was in this relationship for the long haul. 

The corners of Mokuba’s mouth twitched rapidly before the black haired youth burst out into laughter. “Oh that’s rich!” He started, trying to control his laughter longer enough to explain himself. 

He cleared his throat and wiped away a fake tear. “Is that the story he sold you? Sure, Seto’s probably never gone as far with women than he has with men, but you really think you’re the only woman he’s spoken to?” Mokuba shook his head as he continued to chuckle. 

You took a step back and gazed at the kitchen tile. 

No. 

Seto wouldn’t have lied to you. Right? 

“W-what do you mean?” You asked, trying to mask your faltering confidence. 

Mokuba smirked and then smiled toothily. “I guess he hasn’t told you everything about who he was before he moved here, has he?” He gazed into your dark eyes, his face becoming serious. 

“You should have Isono take you to the department store so you can get a new dress for tonight. It’s important you look the part of Seto’s lover. Especially since _ she’s _going to be there.” Mokuba finished, going into the small wine fridge and pulling out an expensive bottle of rose’. 

You furrowed your brow in frustration. You were already having a hard enough day and now you find out that Kaiba was most likely involved with another woman. And, that woman is going to be at the Gala tonight. 

Feeling your eyes heat up, you watched Mokuba triumphantly pour himself a large glass of wine. You tried your best to blink the tears away but they were rolling down your cheeks before you could hide your face. 

Mokuba’s eyes widened and he cleared his throat. “Whoa. I—“

“You act like I didn’t have a life before this,” you croaked, covering your quivering mouth. 

Mokuba stared at you stupidly as he scratched the back of his head. 

“I was independent and ran my own business. It might have been sex work but I was self employed,” you hiccuped, trying to wipe your ever flowing tears away. 

Mokuba blinked and shook his head. “Wait, did you just say you were a sex worker?!” He asked, his entire demeanor changing from mildly apologetic to defensive. 

You froze. Shit. In your emotional outburst, you had forgotten that you didn’t want Mokuba to know how you and Kaiba had met. 

“Ummm...no?” You lied, you sobs now under more control than earlier. 

Mokuba's eyes were full of pure hatred as he took another sip of his wine. “I see. Well then, this was over before it started. Seto made a mistake and now he’s stuck with you. That’s all this is. Pity,” he murmured, his jaw tense with anger. 

You stayed silent, knowing that if you opened your mouth you’d regret your words. There was no talking to Mokuba when he was this angry. You had learned that lesson very fast. 

He finished his wine and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll be supportive if only for my brother’s child growing inside you but that’s all. I don’t like you or respect you, Anemone,” he said,corking the wine and putting back in the fridge. 

“Is Anemone even your real name?” Mokuba asked, crossing his arms, exhausted from the conversation. 

You gave Mokuba a cheeky smile and put your hands on your hips. “Nope.” 

You didn’t think Mokuba could glare any harder than he already was, but the young man outdid himself.

“I honestly don’t care if you like me or not, Mokuba,” you started, shaking your curly coils of hair out of your face, “But, I will take your advice and go shopping, maybe I’ll even pay your brother a visit. I’m sure he’d be delighted to see me,” you finished, turning on your heel and heading back upstairs. 

_ Me, one point. Mokuba, zero, _you thought triumphantly. 

  
  


After an overwhelmingly successful shopping trip, Isono drove you to Kaiba Corp. You were nervous but couldn’t figure out why. You made sure to change into something professional so as to not draw too much attention to yourself, but it felt strange. 

You had used Kaiba’s money, not your own, to buy yourself a new Chanel suit, a few outfits you could fit into while your belly grew, and a formal gown for this evening. 

It felt wrong. 

_ No, no. He made me an authorized user on his credit card for purposes like this, _you thought, feeling the towncar roll to a stop. 

“We’re here, miss. Use the badge I gave you to access the top floor via the executive elevator.” Isono instructed, getting out of the car and opening your door. 

You smiled at the graying chief of security and left the vehicle. “Thank you, I’ll send you a message when I’m ready to leave.” 

No one could say that you weren’t adapting well to being the lover of an important man, but you still kept your gaze down anyway as you walked through the bustling lobby of the large skyscraper. You didn’t have the confidence to walk in like you owned the place quite yet. 

You followed Isono’s clear instructions and got out of the elevator when it reached the top floor. You gazed around the lobby, taking in the modern design. It was sleek and new but it didn’t match Kaiba’s personality. 

It was then that you remembered that this was once Mokuba’s office. 

_ Ick, _you thought with shudder, walking up to the blonde man seated at the small desk just outside the two large double doors to Kaiba’s office. 

“Excuse me,” you said, getting the man’s attention, “I’m here to see Seto.”

The blonde gazed up at you with the kindest eyes you’d ever had the fortune of seeing. He smiled and stood up, surprising you with his tall stature 

“Mr. Kaiba said you might stop by today. He’s in a very important meeting right now, though. It might be a while,” the blonde said, his thick Brooklyn accent making you doubt how much of a New Yorker you actually were. 

You nodded and returned the blonde’s smile. “I understand. Is there a way you can at least let him know that I’m here?” You asked sweetly. 

The blonde blushed and cleared his throat. “Normally I would, but Ms. Wolf is an important partner and all employees have strict instructions not to interrupt her and Mr. Kaiba today,” he explained, his tone changing from understanding to professional. 

You kept a friendly smile on your face. _ Ms. Wolf? Is that the woman Mokuba was talking about? _You wondered, you mind going a million miles a minute. 

You didn’t like that Kaiba was in a prolonged meeting with some woman. The employees can’t even tell Kaiba that you were visiting him? 

How important was this woman? Maybe she was elderly and Kaiba wanted to be respectful. 

You were about to take out your phone and send Kaiba a message when the double doors opened revealing a woman with caramel colored skin and incredibly long curly brown hair. 

As you studied her face, you noticed that her skin was completely flawless and full of youth. There was no way this woman was a day over eighteen. 

The woman’s eyes were a bright amber color and were perfectly lined into a cat eye with black liner. 

Kaiba appeared behind her. He was quite obviously staring at the woman’s rear as she walked out of the office. 

You were screaming internally when Kaiba followed her out of the office. His face was calm and friendly, and his cheeks had a light flush. 

He was blushing over this teenager! 

You watched closely as the woman adjusted the lapel of Kaiba’s jacket suggestively and seethed as your boyfriend chuckled in response. 

_ What the hell is going on here??!! _ You couldn’t control your legs as you marched forward bravely. 

As you got closer, you noticed that the young woman was wearing the same suit you were, only in white. You growled internally, clearing your throat when you got close enough for Kaiba to notice you. 

Kaiba turned to look at you and smiled warmly. “Good Afternoon, Anemone. How are you feeling?” He asked, nonchalantly. 

You plastered an innocent look on your face, ignoring the other woman’s presence entirely. “A little nauseous, but I wanted to come see you. Is your meeting over?”

You caught a glimpse of the other woman tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before you brought your attention back to Kaiba. 

“We’re just taking a lunch break. I’m sorry, I thought you would be by earlier today,” he said, placing a soft hand on your upper arm, “But this is a good opportunity. Anemone, this is Salem. She’s a very good friend of mine and a very important partner for my company.” Kaiba explained, gesturing to Salem, who had a patient smile on her face. 

Salem reached out to shake your hand and beamed even brighter. “Seto’s told me so much about you. I think it’s important that you and I become friends as well, don’t you think?” She said, keeping her hand extended. 

_ Did she just call him by his first name?! Oh, this bitch is asking for it! _You thought fervently, wanting to smack Salem’s perfect eyeliner off of her face. 

You cautiously shook her hand and gazed into her eyes. She seemed genuine but you couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something more to her “friendship” with Kaiba.

“Yeah, sure. Um, nice suit,” you said awkwardly.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Good to know that the both of you have similar tastes,” he said, furrowing his brow when you yanked your hand away from Salem's. 

You cleared your throat and gave Salem a fake smile. “I hope that doesn’t become a problem,” you half threatened. 

Kaiba’s eyes widened as he registered your words. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Salem’s smile dropped into a tight line. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Salem asked, tilting her head slightly, challenging your bravery. 

You mimicked her body language. “I’m just saying that your importance doesn’t mean you get to make bedroom eyes at my boyfriend,” you blurted out, your words causing the blonde man behind you to gasp and stifle a laugh. 

Salem furrowed her brow in confusion. “Bedroom eyes. Hmm,” was all she said before turning her attention back to Kaiba. “Seto, is this some sort of joke?” She asked, putting an obsessively manicured hand on her slender hip. 

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger with a sigh. “Salem, I apologize—”

“Don’t apologize for me because I’m not sorry,” you interrupted, crossing your arms over your chest. 

You watched in horror as Kaiba’s jaw dropped and Salem’s eyes narrowed into a piercing glare. 

Oh. 

Oh no. 

Salem took a deep breath in through her nose and gazed at Kaiba. “I don’t think there’s any reason to continue our meeting, Seto. Your proposal is denied,” she stated, turning to look at you, “I hope your happy with your choices today, Ms. Anemone. It’s a shame. I really did want to be your friend,” she finished, brushing past you and the blonde secretary. 

You stared at Kaiba’s blank expression as Salem got into the elevator and the doors closed after her. 

Kaiba’s face was stoic and calm. You hoped that maybe Salem was overstepping her boundaries, and that Kaiba didn’t know how to tell the woman to stop. But, you had a feeling that’s not what just happened. 

“You should take your lunch break, Wheeler.” Kaiba murmured through a clenched jaw. 

The blonde man bowed and hurried out of the lobby, opening a door you only assumed would lead to a staircase to the other floors. 

Kaiba was silent as he gestured for you to follow him into his office. He sat behind a large glass desk and waited for you to sit down before he began to speak. 

You situated yourself across from him, keeping your gaze fixed on his handsome face. “Seto…” you started, shutting your mouth when his intense gaze locked onto you.

“Why would you do something like that?” He asked sternly, interlacing his fingers and resting his chin on his knuckles. 

You huffed through your nose and stared at the floor. “She was flirting with you. You expect me to let that happen right in front of me?”

Kaiba sighed and leaned against his leather high back desk chair. “I do after I’ve told you how important she is to me and to the company. This meeting was incredibly important, Anemone. I’m sure my assistant told you that when you arrived.”

“He did but I’m pregnant with your child so I feel as though I should take precedence over some ninety pound teenager,” you scoffed, finally meeting his gaze. 

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at you in frustration. “Salem is a year older than me, Anemone. Plus, she’s the one single handedly making sure Pegasus doesn’t try anything illegal. I expect—”

“You expect me to kiss her ass,” you growled, your eyes becoming unbearably hot. 

No. You weren’t going to cry. Not this time. 

Kaiba shook his head slowly. “No. I expect you to respect those who are important to me. I would do the same for you. Salem will be at the party tonight and you have to apologize,” he demanded, standing up from his desk and adjusting his tie. 

“I’m not going to the party and I’m certainly not going to apologize. I’m not sorry. You’re obviously attracted to her, she’s not the only one at fault here,” you explained, remaining seated. 

Kaiba took a steadying breath and walked over to you, kneeling in front of your chair. 

“Anemone. Remember how we talked about what you could do, career wise, now that you and I are together?” He asked slowly, trying to contain his obvious anger. 

You nodded, looking into his tired blue eyes. 

“Well, Salem was looking for a woman of color to model opposite her for her new line of skin care. I proposed that you were the perfect fit for the job and showed her a few pictures of you,” he elaborated, reaching out to caress your cheek. 

“Needless to say, she was in awe and wanted to move forward with the idea.” Kaiba said, sighing lightly and standing up.

You stared up at him with a guilty expression. You had indeed messed up. Not only did you ruin your chances of a new career, you ruined Kaiba’s reputation in front of one of his friends. 

It didn’t help that you had told Kaiba that you wanted to get into modeling after you had the baby. He listened to your dreams and went out to try and make it a reality for you. Yet you repaid him with complete distrust. 

You rubbed at your temples and stood. “I’ll go home and get ready for the party,” was all you said before turning to leave Kaiba’s office. 

“Anemone.” Kaiba called after you.

You paused and faced you boyfriend, not wanting to cause anymore trouble. “Yes, Seto?”

“Salem isn’t a bad person. I’m sure once you apologize, she’d be more than willing to offer you a contract. But, of course, apologizing is entirely up to you. I don’t want to force you if you aren’t sorry,” he said, sitting behind his desk once more.

You gave him a curt nod and opened the door, closing it behind you as carefully as you could. 

Great. 

_ I made two people hate my guts today. I think that’s a new record. Even for me, _you thought, as you sent Isono a message. 

The world Kaiba lived in wasn’t too different from the world you parents thrived in. You would have to brush off the cobwebs on your sophistication earlier than you had anticipated. 

That wouldn’t be too difficult. 

Would it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter is the Halloween Gala!
> 
> Want to listen instead of read? Search QueenBEWD on Youtube to access the audiobook!  
Youtube: QueenBEWD (subscribe)  
Tumblr: QueenBEWD  
Patreon: QueenBEWD (free to follow as always)


	13. Halloween Gala

You huffed as you angrily slipped on your gown. After more thought, you still didn’t think it right for Kaiba to make you apologize. You knew flirtation and attraction better than anyone. Salem had eyes for your lover and she had the power and beauty to steal him if she wanted. And, it definitely looked like Salem was working her charm. 

You sighed and gazed at yourself in the illuminated mirror. Sure, you looked lovely but you felt terrible. You were nauseous and upset. All you wanted to do was stay home. 

After reluctantly doing you make up, you twisted one side of your hair and pinned it in place with a festive sparkly half veil. 

Normally you wouldn’t wear such dark colors but you were feeling insecure about the baby weight. 

_ I still need to go to the doctor. Maybe I can use that as an excuse to get Seto to leave the party sooner,  _ you thought hopefully, knowing his worry for you superseded his blatant attraction to another woman. 

Sighing, you grabbed your heels from the closet and skulked downstairs where Mokuba was fully dressed, texting fervently. 

He looked up from his phone and rolled his eyes when he saw you. “You could stand to try a little harder, you know. Just because Seto’s boring doesn’t mean you have to be.” Mokuba murmured, sitting on one of the leather couches.

“You’ve already offended one of the most important people to my brother...thanks to you Salem thinks that Seto doesn’t want to be involved with her anymore—“

“Involved?” You asked, unashamedly interrupting the raven-haired Kaiba. 

Mokuba sighed in defeat and gazed up at the ceiling. “After you told me that you’re an ex-sex worker, everything began to line up,” he started slowly, fiddling with the clasp on his cloak, “The reason he decided to make you his lover is the exact same reason why your relationship will fail. Unless you’re a fan of being cheated on…” he trailed off, leaving forward and balancing his elbows on his knees. 

You mimicked Mokuba’s sigh and sat across from him. “What are you talking about?” You asked, exhausted from the world being against you. 

Mokuba started at you seriously. “Seto was diagnosed with compulsive sexual behavior— well I guess he was diagnosed with severe depression and anxiety. But, those cause his hypersexuality.” He explained, clasping his hands together. 

You tilted your head, not understanding the issue. You knew Kaiba had mental health issues and you were afraid to help him deal with them. 

Mokuba clicked his tongue and shook his head with a sad chuckle. “Seto is a sex addict, Anemone. His fear of Pegasus was the only thing keeping him in check and now that he’s free from that relationship… well… he already found you. And when you’re not enough he’ll find what he’s looking for somewhere else, even if he doesn’t know he’s looking for a way out.” 

You rolled your eyes and leaned against the cold leather. “I think you’re just made that I’m pregnant with the heir to your company and Salem isn’t your sister-in-law,” you spat, crossing your arms and glaring. 

Mokuba returned his attention to the floor and shrugged. “I don’t care if you believe me or not. That’s what’s going on here,” he said simply, leaning back against the couch. 

“Okay, is what does Salem have to do with Seto’s sex addiction?” You asked, adjusting your veil ever so slightly. 

“Seto’s obviously in love with her and wants to be the man she deserves. I think you were supposed to be the practice girl. That way he could gain his confidence in pleasing a woman and then move on…” Mokuba’s expression turned melancholy, “But his addiction had other plans, I guess. Now, he has an unplanned pregnancy and the person he’s supposed to be with feels alienated.”

You shook your head and scoffed. “Seto loves me and cares about me. He doesn’t have much to gain by lying to me about that,” you uncrossed your arms and sat up triumphantly, “Sorry, Mokuba, but your story doesn’t add up.”

Mokuba stood and patted his slicked back hair nonchalantly. “Like I said, I don’t care if you believe me or not. You should still apologize to Salem, though. She’s pretty broken up about what happened even though she doesn’t know you,” he murmured, fixing his blood red bow tie. 

You studied his expression as he suddenly became lost in thought and his eyes became soft and loving. Then suddenly, it clicked. Mokuba was in love with Salem. 

The horrifying reality is that if Mokuba hasn’t made a move, then it confirms that Kaiba’s feelings came first on the matter. Your eyes widened in shock but only for a moment before switching back to a calm exterior. You cleared your throat and stood as well. 

“You seem like you really care about her,” you say in almost a whisper. 

Mokuba gazed at you and chuckled. “Of course I do. She’s an angel,” he hummed dreamily. 

You smirked and put your hands on your hips. “I think someone has a crush,” you tease, swaying your hips back and forth. 

Mokuba rolled his eyes and mocked your tone. “No fucking shit, dummy,” he cursed, glaring daggers at you. 

“Why don’t you just ask her out then? Like you said, “she’s an angel”. Then you can prove your theory on whether your brother actually loves me or not,” you explain thoughtfully, circling Mokuba so that you stood in front of him. 

Mokuba’s shoulders deflated and his eyes became engrossed with sadness. “As much as I’d love to be wrong about you, Anemone, I can’t disrespect my brother like that and—“

“Disrespect me, like what?” Kaiba’s deep voice sounded from the living room entrance, causing you and Mokuba to jump out of your skin. 

Kaiba walked up to the both of you, raising an eyebrow, expecting one of you to explain. 

You piped up, using this moment to your advantage.”Seto, I’m sorry for my behavior earlier. I didn’t know that Salem was practically family to you. Especially since Mokuba’s going to ask Salem out tonight,” you paused when you saw Kaiba’s jaw tighten and his fist clench. when he said nothing, you continued. “It makes sense that Mokuba would be interested considering how close they must have been before you two switched roles,” you trailed off, darting your eyes over to Mokuba who was frozen in fear. 

Kaiba didn’t speak. He kept his intense gaze on his brother, waiting for an explanation. 

Mokuba remained silent and kept his eyes on the floor. It was true. He had wanted Kaiba to go back to Japan sooner than expected because Mokuba was getting closer to Salem. It wasn’t fair. His brother always got what he wanted and his feelings were always put last. 

You cleared your throat, hoping Mokuba would say something, anything to break the silence. “I’m looking forward to being good friends with Salem after I apologize to her. I didn’t know I was being rude to your future sister-in-law!” You feigned excitement. Although you were excited to get Salem out of the way, you didn’t like to say your so-called boyfriend was reacting. 

Kaiba’s lips were set in a cruel frown. He glared at his younger brother. “Mokuba,” he barked, getting the younger’s attention, “explain yourself.”

Mokuba finally met Kaiba’s gaze with a brave glare of his own. “I think your  _ girlfriend _ and mother of your unborn child explained it well enough,  _ Niisama _ ,” he spoke slowly but confidently. 

You masked the shock of your face and did victory laps in your mind. If Kaiba did care for you the way he said he does, then everybody wins if Salem and Mokuba get together. You’d be happy with Kaiba, Mokuba would be happy with Salem and Salem wouldn’t feel excluded. 

Done and done.

Kaiba smiled tightly and put a firm hand on Mokuba’s shoulder, giving it an aggressive squeeze. 

Mokuba winced in pain but remained calm, trying to pretend he didn’t notice Kaiba’s threatening presence. 

“Do as you please, little brother. You’re your own person.” Kaiba’s nice words contrasted the growl coming from his throat, “I’ll get ready and we’ll head to Salem’s estate together,” he said to you, his voice calm but had the air of slight annoyance. 

You nodded and watched as Kaiba disappeared up the stairs. “That didn’t go like I thought it would,” you said aloud, realizing that tonight’s awkwardness was going to be entirely your fault.

“Really?” Mokuba asked sarcastically. “I’m going to put on my fangs. I need to make sure I look extra ridiculous so Salem rejects me. Thanks, Anemone. You’re terrible,” he spat, stomping out of the living room. 

You pinched the bridge of your nose and sighed. For once, you agreed with Mokuba. You were indeed terrible. 

Kaiba kept a protective hand on your hip for the cocktail hour of the gala. You wanted to tell your blue-eyed lover to relax, but you were on edge yourself. Nor you, Kaiba, or Mokuba had seen Salem yet. You were beginning to think the young woman was ditching her own party until you heard a new but familiar voice.

“Oh, there you are!” Salem’s voice sounded from behind you. Rolling your eyes, you tried your best to ignore her. 

“Anemone, now’s your chance.” Kaiba said, using the grip he already had on your body to shove you forward, almost running you nose first into Salem. 

“Oh! Excuse me, um, Anemone was it?” Salem asked, the smile on her face genuine. She was holding a glass of sparkling rose’, the soft pink color of the drink matched her full glitter A-line gown. You noticed that her wild curly hair had been teased randomly with iridescent glitter and flowers were styled into her voluminous tendrils. 

You guessed that’s what Mokuba meant by “effort”. Snapping yourself out of your thoughts, you held your hand out professionally. “I wanted to apologi—”

“Get behind me.” Salem interrupted, her expression becoming serious and threatening. You tilted your head to the side in confusion, your hand returning to your side. “Get behind me, now,” she repeated, taking you by the elbow and pulling you behind her roughly. 

“Hey! What the fu—” you started, closing your mouth when you realized Pegasus was closing in on you and Salem. You stood behind Salem studiously, scanning the room for Kaiba and Mokuba, who were in the corner of the room, watching you. 

Great. 

“My, my, Salem...don’t you look like you fell from heaven.” Pegasus hummed, completely ignoring your presence. He took Salem’s hand in his and kissed her knuckles as he bowed. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. 

Salem laughed melodiously and gently pulled her hand away. “Maximillion, you’re quite the charmer but, I have a date tonight,” she explained, tangling her arm in yours. 

Pegasus glared at you and then turned his attention back to Salem, his expression changing from hate to pure awe. “That’s quite unfortunate. Be careful, darling. I wouldn’t want your new “friend” to lead you to anything unseemly,” he looked at you with a scowl, “How about you give me a call after you’ve been to a gym, Kitten.” Pegasus flipped his long silver hair, and strutted off into the crowd of people in the main ballroom. 

You scoffed and crossed your arms, offended. You thought Pegasus would continue to be a threat but apparently you were safe as long as you were heavier.  _ What a dick,  _ you thought, fuming. 

Salem turned to face you. She smiled sadly and put her hand on your upper arm. “Are you okay? She asked, Kaiba and Mokuba appearing behind her. 

You nodded slowly, wondering why Kaiba didn’t come to your aid. You knew he had his own issues with Pegasus but the circumstances have changed. Pegasus wouldn’t dare try anything here. Right?

“Are you alright?” Mokuba asked, his question directed at Salem. She smiled and nodded, ignoring Kaiba as he grabbed your hand. 

“Sorry, I wouldn’t to distract him but—” 

“Nonsense, Seto. Pegasus sees me as a prospective wife, I’m the best person to distract him. Unfortunately, I can’t protect Anemone from his fatphobic comments…” Salem interrupted Kaiba and then trailed off, letting go of your arm and taking a sip of her wine. 

Kaiba sighed and shook his head. “Leave it to Pegasus to add insult to injury,” he mumbled, tossing back his whiskey neat. 

Salem’s eyes twitched as Kaiba spoke. She gave him a tight smile before gazing at Mokuba with a genuine one. “The fangs are a nice touch but how do you plan to eat?” She asked with a flirtatious laugh. 

You blinked in confusion and studied Kaiba’s reaction. He was stiff, more stiff than normal. And, since he had already finished his drink, he had to stand there awkwardly as Salem ignored him to his face. You didn’t want to laugh at your boyfriend’s pain, but there had to be a reason for Salem’s wrath. 

You were starting to believe there was no modeling gig. You needed the truth. Kaiba may be telling his truth when he says he loves you, but you needed to know exactly what was going on between Kaiba and Salem. 

Mokuba blushed and laughed shyly. “I’m not sure. I didn’t really think that far ahead. Um, could I actually talk to you privately?” He asked, smiling nervously.

“Oh, come on, Mokie. There’s no need for you to be shy. After all, Salem is like a sister to you.” Kaiba mentioned, ruffling Mokuba’s hair, effectively messing up the work his little brother did to slick it back. 

You put your hands on your hips and cleared your throat causing Kaiba to gaze at you in worry. “Is something wrong, Anemone?” He asked, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. He gazed at you lovingly and cupped your cheek. 

_ Okay, I’m confused. This isn’t an act but he’s clearly trying to keep Mokuba and Salem away from each other,  _ you thought, looking into Kaiba deep blue irises. He’s smitten with you so why is he so possessive of Salem?

“I think we should give them some privacy, Seto,” you said sweetly, playing with Kaiba’s tie suggestively. 

“No need.” Mokuba said confidently. He was ready to get rejected. “Salem, I know I’m a few years younger than you but I was wondering if, you know, you’d be interested in—”

“Jesus, spit it out, Agamemnon.” Kaiba interrupted, chuckling at his own joke. Salem glared at Kaiba. “If anything, Seto, your Agamemnon,” she spat, turning her attention back to Mokuba. 

“I’d be very interested, Mokuba.” Salem said, pulling Mokuba away from You and Kaiba, “Enjoy the party, you two!” She called out as they walked away.

You shook your head and chuckled. “Well, that went better than expected,” you put a hand to your stomach when you got a strange cramp. You winced and cleared your throat. “Also, who’s Agamemnon, ah!” You winced again and doubled over in pain. 

Kaiba kept you from falling to your knees. “Anemone! Are you alright?!” He asked, concerned and confused. You shook your head and mouthed the word “bathroom”, your cheeks reddening when Kaiba realized what was happening. 

He hurried you to the nearest bathroom and helped you inside. “No! No, I can get my dress from here. Can you turn around? Please?” You begged, the situation not lost on you. Pregnancy or not, you weren’t at a point of letting Kaiba see you deficate. 

Kaiba chuckled and obliged with a shrug. “We should have taken you to the doctor as soon as we found out you were pregnant. I was worried about stuff like this,” he explained, listening to you shuffle your dress up around your hips and slip your panties down. 

“Well, it’s hard unpacking my things and also dealing with the weight gai—” you stopped talking when you saw the large spot of blood on the crotch of your underwear. No. That’s not good. 

Kaiba kept his back to you but listened intently. “Anemone? What’s wrong?” He asked, your sudden silence was jarring.

“I—I think I just got my period…” you whispered, your eyes becoming hot. You sniffled and shook as you stared at the forming stain. Kaiba spun around and looked into your eyes, his gaze shifting to the dark red blotch that held your attention. 

“Are you sure you didn’t miscarry?” He asked slowly, kneeling down in front of you and helping you hike your panties back up. He kept a calm expression as you moved away from the toilet and adjusted your dress. 

You shrugged and wiped the tears away from your cheeks. “I would have to get my urine tested again to know. Seto, I—I’m sorry, I really thought I was pregnant,” you sobbed, feeling more fluid leak onto your underwear. 

“Shh, it’s alright. This doesn’t change anything. But, we should take you to the emergency room just to make sure you aren’t in immediate danger,” he whispered, kissing your forehead. 

“No matter what, Anemone, I’m here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter being late and excuse any mistakes!


	14. False Positives and Real Friends

You held your stomach awkwardly as you waited for the doctor to return. The hospital bed was uncomfortable and cold. You didn’t think you’d be trading in your evening gown for a hospital gown. It made you more uncomfortable that Salem and Mokuba were waiting outside with Kaiba. 

_ He could have answered his phone in here,  _ you thought in frustration. It was obvious that Salem and Mokuba were clicking but they didn’t have the same chemistry that Salem did with Kaiba. Sighing, you leaned back against the stiff pillow and gazed up at the ceiling.

It was too good to be true. A new boyfriend, a pregnancy, and a new life. You knew something had to go wrong. It was just your luck. You straightened up when the doctor knocked on the door and entered the room, Kaiba followed close behind. 

Kaiba closed the door behind himself, not meeting your eyes as he sat at the small chair next to your bed. 

“Well,” the doctor started, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, “I think I’ll just start by saying you are completely healthy,” she spoke clearly, gazing at you with clear intention. 

You shrugged and shook your head, confused. “But?” You asked, knowing there had to be more information. 

The doctor sighed sadly, giving her attention to Kaiba as well. “You are not pregnant. It looks like when you tested at home, it was a false positive,” she explained slowly.

“A false positive?” Kaiba asked, dumbfounded. 

The doctor nodded and placed the clipboard at the end of the bed. “It normally happens to women who are under a fair amount of stress. Stress can interfere with your hormones and even make you skip your menstrual cycle,” she elaborated, her voice was level and calm. 

You blinked and stared down at your hands which were neatly folded in your lap. “So, I was never pregnant…” you murmured sadly. You knew it was for the best but you couldn’t help but be disappointed. 

Kaiba cleared his throat and spoke up. “But, as you said, my girlfriend is healthy,” he started, placing his hand on your thigh. 

You smiled to yourself as you realized that was the first time Kaiba had addressed you as his girlfriend in public. Maybe you didn’t have anything to worry about. Kaiba’s probably a possessive friend and that’s why he’s protective of Salem. 

Yeah. That had to be it. 

“Well, yes, you are a very healthy young woman,” the doctor said, addressing you directly, “but the amount of stress you’re under is quite concerning at your age. I think it best you stay somewhere safe and secure, away from any known stressors you may have,” she finished, side eyeing Kaiba cautiously. 

Kaiba was taken aback by the doctor's implication. He gazed at you seriously and then looked at the doctor. “I’ll wait outside,” was all he said before standing up and leaving the room. 

You furrowed your brow in confusion and studied the doctor’s cold expression. “There must be some misunderstanding. My boyfriend isn’t hurting me,” you explained with a nervous chuckle. 

“Yes, of course he isn’t,” the doctor said with a sigh, “But, there must be something causing your stress. I urge you to find what that is and cut it out of your life. Stress is the silent killer, you know,” she said, smiling warmly.

You nodded in agreement. “I understand,” you mumbled, clenching the gown in your hands. 

The doctor took a deep breath and smiled again. “Well, that’s everything,” she said, “here’s this as well,” she handed you a pad and walked toward the door, “Please, take care of yourself,” she hummed with a nod. 

“I will. Thank you,” you responded, sighing when she left. 

You stood and got dressed, not bothering to put your heels back on. Hearing a knock at the door, you turned around and made sure you were decent. “Come in,” you yawned, grabbing your clutch purse from the bed. 

Kaiba stepped inside and shut the door. “So. Stress,” he mumbled, scratching the back of his head. 

“Yeah,” you sighed, crossing your arms over your waist protectively. “I understand if, you know, you want to take a step back from—”

“Anemone, this doesn’t change anything. When I said I’d be with you, I meant it.” Kaiba interrupted, sauntering up to you and wrapping his arms around your hips. 

You kept your eyes focused on the middle of his chest. “Then I need to know…” 

Kaiba kissed the top of your head and held you close. “Know what?” He asked softly. 

“What is Salem to you?” You asked, feeling Kaiba’s body stiffen at the mention of his impossibly beautiful friend. 

“What do you mean?” His voice shook uncharacteristically as he pulled away from you. 

“Do you have feelings for Salem?” You blurted out, wishing you hadn’t asked. 

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “It’s complicated. I really do love you, Anemone. It’s just—”

“Just what, Seto? I can’t continue to be in the same room with her if there’s something going on. Did you lie to me when you said I was your first woman?” Your mind was racing and you couldn’t stop yourself from saying what was on your mind. 

Kaiba held his hands up in defense. “No, no, of course I didn’t lie to you. I just had a bit of a small, tiny, itty bitty, little, crush on her. But, it was years ago. Pegasus introduced me to her when I was twenty and I couldn’t stop thinking about her,” he said, his eyes gazing at the cold tile wistfully. 

“Her and I started talking and became good friends. She was the one who told me she would help me with Pegasus after the incident. That’s why I made Mokuba switch positions with me. Salem could keep a closer eye on everything— on me, if I lived in America…” he trailed off, guilt painting his face. 

You sighed and shook your head. “So, then what? Mokuba says you have to go back to Japan sometime and that I’m just a fling. He says—”

“Mokuba says a lot of things, Anemone. I promise you that Salem is just a friend.” Kaiba explained, gripping your hands in his. 

You gazed into his eyes and nodded. “Okay, okay I believe you.”

“I just don’t want her and Mokuba together,” he added quickly. 

You rolled your eyes and groaned. “Seto, that’s not healthy. She’s a grown woman and can date whoever she wants. And, I’m starting to think you made up that modeling gig,” you scolded, wagging your finger in his face. 

Kaiba’s cheeks reddened and he averted his gaze. “Okay. I know I’m protective—”

“Possessive.” You corrected, smacking him on the shoulder with your clutch. 

“But, I did tell her about us. Even though I may have not corrected her during our meeting when she flirted with me. And, I may have stretched the truth to get you to apologize,” he mumbled quickly.

_ Ah, so the modeling gig was a lie,  _ You thought, not caring as much as you should’ve. 

You smacked him on the shoulder again. “We’ll work on it. I just want a bath and to go to bed. It’s been a long night.”

Kaiba cleared his throat nervously. “About that. There was a security threat at the penthouse,” he said, running the back of his hand down your arm. 

Your heart dropped into the pit of your stomach. Was Pegasus making a move? The party would have been a perfect alibi and for all he knew, You and Kaiba had left for the evening. 

“Did someone try and break in?” You asked shakily. 

Kaiba pulled you close and cupped your cheek. “I’m not sure about the details but Isono went to the penthouse to look around. He said it might be best if we stay at Salem’s estate for the night. Maybe the rest of the week depending on the damage,” he whispered, planting soft kisses all over your cheeks.

You pouted moodily and sighed. “How do we know that’s not what Pegasus wants? He would have all of us in one place,” you question, not wanting to spend more time with little-miss-perfect. 

Kaiba smirked at you and kissed your lips, biting on your lower lip seductively before pulling away. “Salem crafted her own security tech and she has her team monitoring the premises 24/7. If he was going to try something, he would be caught immediately.” He said confidently. 

“Plus, that would ruin his chances of marrying her,” you added, freezing when Kaiba’s expression changed from confident to deadly. 

“What?” Kaiba asked gruffly, his eyes narrowing into small slits. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat nervously. “Salem told me in passing that the reason why Pegasus is so careful around her is because he wants to keep his marriage options open.”

Kaiba pursed his lips, falling completely silent. You watched his jaw tighten and relax as he took a deep breath. “We should get going. You’re probably exhausted,” was all he said as he led you out of the room. 

  
  


The next morning, you found yourself in a terrible mood. You woke up in one of Salem’s guest rooms only to find that Kaiba had left for the day. Groaning, you slipped out of bed and checked your phone.

**Mr. Kaiba: I had Isono bring your duffle bag with a week's worth of clothes. The entire security system is down. It looks like Pegasus hacked the system and sent his men inside. **

**Mr. Kaiba: Please spend the day with Salem while Mokuba and I handle things at the penthouse and his apartment. **

**Mr.Kaiba: Be nice. I’ll see you this evening. I love you.**

You rolled your eyes and sighed when you spotted your bag on top of a mirrored dresser. Rooting through the bag, you realized Kaiba didn’t pack any of your hair product, skin care, or body wash. You were about to send Kaiba a text when there was a knock at your door. 

“Come in,” you mumbled, adjusting Kaiba’s oversized undershirt that you had to use for pajamas. 

The door opened slowly and Salem stepped into the room. She was already fully dressed and made up for the day. This morning Salem had on a blush pink body con tube dress that hugged every curve of her figure. “Marhaba, Anemone. Good morning!” She chirped, her amber eyes wide with delight. 

You rubbed your temples and glared at the woman in front of you. “It’s like 10am, how are you already functioning,” you weren’t really asking, you just hoped Salem would take the hint and leave. 

Salem chuckled and tossed her bouncy curls over her shoulder. “I keep a tight schedule. But, today we’re going to spend the day together! I brought you this,” she said, placing a small handwoven basket next to your duffle bag. 

“Seto said he brought your clothes but he couldn’t be sure if any of your soaps or make up had been tampered with. You and I both have natural hair so I brought you some curl shampoo and conditioner, leave-in conditioner, and a silk scarf for night time,” she explained, pointing to each bottle.

“I also put some curl cream in here, along with face wash, vitamin c serum, and moisturizer. There’s also some sunscreen in case we decide to have dinner in the garden!” She was practically clapping by the time she finished talking. 

You sighed and feigned a smile. “This is very generous, Salem. If you don’t mind, I’d like to be left alone now,” you said as politely as possible. 

“Ah, khalass, you’re right, so sorry. Brunch will be ready soon so don’t dawdle!” She sang, skipping out of the room, making sure to shut the door behind her. 

_ I’m going to die here,  _ you thought glumly. 

You found your way downstairs after you dressed for the day. You decided to wear something comfortable but stylish enough just in case Salem tried to drag you out in public. As you walked down the overwhelmingly long staircase, you noticed a young man in a black suit waiting at the bottom. 

Once you reached the foyer, the man bowed courteously. “Good morning,  _ Madame,”  _ he said with slight bitterness. Your eyes widened as the man straightened up and glared down at you. 

Your ex-boyfriend. Here. How?

“Kwaku?! What are you doing here? I thought you worked at the hotel?” You stuttered stupidly. 

Kwaku raised an eyebrow. “I’ve been working for Ms. Wolf for years. After you and I broke up, I reconnected with my dad’s side of the family. Turns out my old man has a awesome deal protecting her royal “sweetness”,” he explained, adjusting his tie, “I just recently quit the hotel. I was only working there while I went to school. Now I've graduated, so…”

You nodded and tucked a wet strand of hair behind your ear. “I’m glad you started talking to your dad again. Can you show me where Salem is?” You asked, genuinely happy for your ex. 

He nodded. “That’s why I’m here,” he said, leading you through the large estate. 

“So, I get the feeling Salem’s personality rubs you the wrong way too,” you mention, relishing the time you have with a normal person. 

Kwaku chuckled and adjusted his earpiece. “When my dad said he needed extra eyes on precious cargo, I thought he meant a child… I guess he wasn’t far off considering she’s basically a barbie doll with power,” he droned, tapping his badge against a sensor. 

The sound of the door unlocking was quick as Kwaku tucked his badge inside his jacket pocket and slid the door open with ease. You would have been impressed if you weren’t so fixated on gossiping about your host. 

“I’m glad you said something. What’s up with her whole “nice girl” act? She can’t think anyone’s really buying that, can she?” You laughed when Kwaku lips quivered in response. He tried his best to hold in a laugh before snickering. 

“I’ve heard her during remote meetings. She’s ruthless. And, when she talks to my dad, she’s like a different person too.” Kwaku said, checking his reflection as you both passed a mirror on the wall. 

You blinked in shock and laughed nervously. “I’ve never known you to be vain. You’ve grown your hair out and you’re looking more like your father’s side than your mother’s. Is there a reason?”

Kwaku shrugged and tucked a hand in his pocket. “It’s important for me to look good. My father is Ms. Wolf’s right hand man so in order for me to be taken seriously, you know, when he retires…”

“Ah, I see. You want to secure your position so you need to be in Salem’s good graces. Funny. Maybe you should try making fun of her less,” you retort, suddenly disgusted at you ex’s behavior. 

“I mean we can’t all turn ticks on married men can we?” Kwaku spat, not giving you time to defend yourself before you found yourself in a luxurious Moroccan style lounge. 

“Anemone! I see you’ve reconnected with Kwaku Ananse, my right hand’s son. Who knew the world was so small! If you two had stayed together I probably would have still met you!” Salem cheered, traipsing over to you and clasping your hands in hers.

Kwaku bowed and gave Salem a dazzling smile. “Is there anything else you’d like from me, Malikati?” He asked, a muted red hue gracing his nose and cheeks as she smiled back at him. 

“Oh, Kwaku, you are so sweet. That’ll be all, habibi. Shukran.” Salem hummed, dismissing Kwaku and leading you further into the lounge. 

You sat on a very comfy floor pillow and drooled at the sight of the hot food on the low table. One dish in particular caught your eye. It was eggs, but in a tomato-like sauce with vegetables. The eggs were sunny side up and looked oh, so delicious. 

“Oh, have you tried shakshuka?” Salem asked, sitting herself down in front of you, not being shy about her chest bouncing vivaciously. 

You shook your head, opting for watching Salem’s breasts bounce. Not even your breasts bounced like that. What was Salem’s secret? 

_ She would make an amazing erotic model,  _ you mused, realizing why every man kissed the ground Salem walked on. 

If you had Salem on your team while you were a playmate, you could have tripled your income. 

Salem flipped her hair exposing her slender neck as she spooned the shakshuka onto your plate. She also spooned mixed greens and baked hash onto your plate, making sure to fill it up. 

You gawked shamelessly at Salem and then at the amount of food. “I— I can’t eat that much,” you stuttered, gratefully taking the plate from her anyway. 

Salem smiled and pulled out a bottle of champagne. “You’ll be able to finish it once we go through a few bottles of this,” she purred, expertly popping the cork. 

You blinked not knowing what to say. She licked her lips and smirked at you. 

“You had a difficult night and I’m sure your monthly visit from Mother Nature isn’t making it any easier,” she said in an exaggerated whisper. 

You glared at her, knowing that Kaiba must have told her what happened. “I’m going to go back upstairs if you don’t drop the act,” you threatened, slamming your plate on the table.

Salem tilted her head and set the bottle down gently. “Act?” She asked, leaning forward, exposing more of her cleavage. 

“If you want to have a real conversation with me then I’ll stay, but I’m not doing this ridiculous “Legally Blonde” bit with you,” you spat, crossing your arms.

Salem took a deep breath and cleared her throat. She bit her lower lip and gave you a sultry look. “And, if you want the real me then you should be honest as well, mish kida?” She purred, crawling over to your side of the table and sitting on the other half of your pillow. 

You gazed at Salem, feeling incredibly claustrophobic. The smell of her natural scent and her jasmine perfume fogged your brain. “Wh— what do you mean?” You inhaled sharply as Salem put her hand on your thigh. 

Salem eyes went from playful to dark and unreadable. “I hate the name Seto gave you. It reminds me of rough coral. I know it’s a Japanese flower but you aren’t a flower at all, mish kida?” Her voice was vibrating in your brain, making it impossible for you to think.

“I— uh, I—” You mumbled. Is Salem friend or foe? You weren’t sure. It had been forever since you had been with a woman, and Salem was just your type. Playful, beautiful, powerful. No.

This must’ve been her plan. She wanted to discredit you. Right.

Salem sighed shakily and sat back on her heels. “Can I call you something else? You’re not a flower. Blooms don’t last long. They’re rare. Weak. The Japanese Anemone only opens at night which… I guess Seto was going for something poetic,” she said, her eyes finally breaking away from yours. 

You breathed deeply, letting Salem’s scent fog your brain once more. “You don’t see me like that?” You asked, wondering how this powerful woman perceived you. It was only natural for you to be curious. 

Salem shook her head from side to side. “No. You’re strong, confident, and bold. I can see that you are someone who is a hard worker and refuses to give in, mish kida?” She stood up and clapped her hands together definitively. 

“That’s it! Since you’d rather not use your birth name, may I call you Olive?” Salem asked, beaming down at you. 

You furrowed your brow and cleared your throat. It wasn’t as if you hated the nickname, but it seemed so...random. “Why, Olive?” You asked, making space for Salem as she sat down on your pillow once more.

Salem’s eyes widened in excitement. “Well, olive trees are one of the strongest trees in the world! They can grow in the harshest terrain and where other kinds of foliage wither, they thrive!” She explained, scooting closer to you and putting a gentle hand on your shoulder, “They’re resilient even in the worst droughts,” she murmured, trailing off as she stared into your eyes intently. 

She sighed and smiled at you genuinely for the first time since you’d met her. “I look at you and see the person I want to be. I think Seto sees that too. I think that’s why you’re the one for him. It’s the first time I’ve seen him comfortable and happy in a long time,” she slid her hand down your arm and held your hand in hers, “So, that’s why, I hope that you’re an olive tree in his life and not a bloom that comes and goes.” She finished, giving your hand a reassuring squeeze. 

As you gazed into Salem’s amber eyes, you felt something throb deeply in the center of your chest. She was telling the truth. You felt your eyes well up with guilty tears and your throat became tight as you held back a sob. 

“Um, wow, thank you, Salem,” you sniffled and cleared your throat, “I would be honored if you called me Olive.” You finally saw Salem for what she really was in Kaiba’s life. A friend. And, good one at that.

It had been years since you had a real friend and the feeling in your chest assured you that Salem would be there for you.

Salem smiled and blinked away her own tears. She wrapped her arms around you in a warm hug. “Well, then, I think we’ve gotten emotionally heavy enough for one morning,” she chuckled as she pulled away from you. 

You nodded and smiled back, excited to spend the day with a new friend. “I agree. Shall we eat and get day-drunk?” You asked with a smirk. 

“Hell yes, Olive!” She poured the expensive bubbling liquid into two glasses and held hers up proudly. 

“A toast,” she started, watching you raise your glass as well, “to friendship, and to you and Seto! If Pegasus tries anything with me around, I will literally kill him myself.” She shouted, clinking her glass against yours. 

“Here, here!” You cheered, downing your champagne and laughing heartily. 

_ Maybe staying here a whole week won’t be so bad,  _ you thought, happily letting Salem pour you another drink. 

You guessed things weren’t too good to be true after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to do next, huh?   
There’s a few choices, comment to answer!
> 
> Will you: 
> 
> Talk to Kaiba about the vague security threat when he gets back?
> 
> Tell Kaiba that he should be glad to have Salem as a friend and should ease up on Mokuba for wanting to date her. 
> 
> Ask Salem about your contract with Pegasus and how to void it before the end of the year.
> 
> You choose! Your comments, kudos, and reviews are greatly appreciated! Feel free to follow me on tumblr, Youtube, or on my Baetreon (free to follow-not asking for money as doing so is against AO3’s rules). QueenBEWD on all socials!
> 
> This month’s Bae’s:  
Te’  
PhantomSamurai
> 
> Thank you for your support!


	15. Let's Unpack That

  
  


You grunted as you felt someone nudging you gently. Taking a deep breath and slowly opening your eyes, you sat up from your cozy spot on one of Salem’s floor pillows. You looked up to see who was trying to wake you when your eyes locked with a pair of dark blue irises.

“Comfortable?” Kaiba asked, his voice quiet yet firm. 

You chuckled impishly and rubbed the back of your head with a nod. “Salem and I bonded and got a little day-drunk,” you started, gazing around the lounge, searching for your new curly-haired companion. 

Kaiba helped you to your feet and crossed his arms with a frown. “Bonded?” He questioned gruffly, raising an eyebrow. 

You furrowed your brow and mimicked his stance comically. “Yes. She’s actually very kind. You were right, I just had to get to know her,” you explain, smoothing out the wrinkles on your shirt, “You should ease up on her and Mokuba. She just wants what’s best for you so you should want the same for her. Since you’re friends and all,” you finish with a shrug. 

Kaiba rolls his eyes, exhausted from the day’s events. “Wouldn’t you feel strange if one of your family members started dating— what’s his name— “

“Kwaku? No, I wouldn’t. Just because him and I dated doesn’t mean I own him. Plus, you and Salem were never together in that way,” you retorted, “As you said before she’s just a friend,” you huffed, carefully leaving the lounge to go into the corridor. 

Kaiba followed you, matching your intensity. “I feel like you should understand where I’m coming from, Anemone,” he spoke after you, lightly grabbing your elbow. 

You paused and looked at his hand on your arm, giving him a warning glare. “Just because you’ve domesticated me doesn’t mean I’ll agree with whatever you want me to,” you spat, yanking your arm out of his gentle grip.

Kaiba blinked at you, taken aback. “Domesticated? What are you talking about?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He thought you were happy. 

You shook your head, realizing you were still slightly drunk. “I just— I had my own business. Yes, it was sex work but I worked for myself. Now, I don’t work at all,” you murmured sadly. 

“Spending time with Salem made me realize how much I’ve given up on myself…” you trailed off, staring at the marble tile and the tips of Kaiba’s designer shoes. 

“I have a college degree that I’ve done nothing with and I could have done so much more if I just got over my self hatred. Seeing Kwaku reconnect with his family and use his resources just shows how childish I was being,” you continued, wiping a tear away from your cheek. 

Kaiba listened intently, taking a cautious step forward before cupping your cheek with his strong hands. “Anemone, it was never my intention to make you feel like some sort of trophy. I promise you I’m just trying to keep you safe. I care about you, Mokuba and Salem and if Pegasus showed me anything it was how quickly he could make the people I care about disappear,” he explained, kissing away the tears that were now streaming down your face. 

You sniffled and gave your boyfriend a small smile. “I care about you too, Seto. I know everything in our relationship moved really fast but I need to know if you want me here because you love me or if it’s because I’d make a good bargaining chip,” you hiccup through your words. 

“Bargaining chip? No, no, Anemone. I love you and I mean it when I say I want to be with you for the long haul. I know I can be possessive but it’s just because— because I really can’t handle losing anyone right now. Especially you.” Kaiba explained, pulling you into a firm embrace, his muscular arms making you feel incredibly safe. 

You sobbed against his chest, releasing all of your worry and fears. It never dawned on what kind of toll the situation was taking on your emotions. Pegasus could kill you and no one would find your body. Not even your family. 

You know Pegasus could ruin you just by showing the police the contract that you willingly signed. Your heart beat even louder in your ears when you realized you could be thrown into prison with how many men with whom you’ve “executed business”. 

Kaiba whispered calming words in your ear and rubbed your back lovingly. “It’ll be okay. Let’s just have a relaxing night and we can talk tomorrow when we’re more clear headed,” he suggested, mainly hinting that you were too drunk to continue the conversation. 

You pulled away from him and nodded when he brushed a curl out of your face. “I’ll meet you in the bedroom, I need to talk to Salem really quick,” you turned away and headed to Salem’s room before giving Kaiba a chance to answer. 

As you trudged up the stairs and walked down the long corridor, you tried your best to think of the best way to ask Salem to have the contract voided as soon as possible. You don’t like that you were rushing someone who didn’t need to do you this favor, but time was of the essence. 

You stopped in front of Salem’s door and stared at it stupidly. This was a bad idea. You imagined that Salem was already doing everything she could to help you and Kaiba’s situation. 

_ It doesn’t hurt to ask for an update!  _ You thought, bravely knocking on the door three times. 

You waited, furrowing your brow at the sound of indistinct whispering and the rustling of blankets. 

“Salem? It’s Anem— Olive, can I come in? I need to talk to you,” you spoke clearly, knocking on the door again. 

This time, the door swung open revealing Salem looking flustered and slightly sweaty. You looked her up and down and saw that she was wearing a light pink silk kimono robe. Her hair was wild and some of her triple-helix curls were stuck to her face. 

“Ah, Olive,” Salem cleared her throat, “Are you okay, habibti?” She asked, seeing your tear-stained face. 

You nodded slowly and crossed your arms over your waist, trying to get a peek inside her room. “Is someone in there with you?” You asked, seeing movement just behind Salem’s head. 

Salem sighed and chuckled. “Yes, habibti. Give me just a moment, okay?” She smiled warmly at you before shutting the door. 

You waited a beat and then heard the door handle jiggling, stifling a laugh when Mokuba emerged from the bedroom, looking more flushed than Salem. 

“Oh. Um. I was just— uh.” Mokuba stammered awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

You laughed, out loud this time, and shook your head. “I don’t care what you two do but you should probably talk to your brother about what’s going on. He’d appreciate that.”

Mokuba gave you a curt nod and turned to walk away. He paused from a moment and looked back at you with an unreadable expression. “Um, thanks. I think I was wrong about you. I might be wrong about Seto too,” was all he said before continuing down the hall. 

You sighed happily, relieved that Mokuba was no longer against you. You yelped when Salem appeared in front of you, now fully dressed. 

“Come in, habibti,” she said smoothly, leading you into the bedroom and leaving the door open behind her. 

You gazed around the luxurious bedroom, looking for a safe place to sit. When you spotted an untouched arm chair with a small table in front of it, you opted to sit there. Salem joined you in the matching chair across the table. 

“Sorry I didn’t wake you. Mokuba woke me up and then Seto came in so I assumed he would do it,” she explained, trying her best to fix her sex-crazed hair. 

You shook your head and smiled. “It’s fine. I didn’t realize how badly I needed the nap,” you responded with a giggle. 

Salem laughed as well and gazed into your eyes, almost as if she was trying to read your mind. “Is something else the matter, then?”

You gulped nervously. No matter how much you had hyped yourself up mentally, being in front of someone as confident and beautiful and Salem made it difficult for you to organize your thoughts. 

“Um, well. I had a lot of fun with you today,” you started, messing with a button on your cardigan.

Salem nodded and crossed her legs, bouncing her top leg impatiently. “As did I,” she said simply, waiting for you to continue.

“And, well, I feel like I’ve found a friend in you,” you continued shakily, not meeting her gaze. 

“Mmmhmmm,” she responded, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. 

“And I was wondering...well, I was hoping,” you paused again, unsure of how to continue. 

“Olive, what do you need from me?” Salem asked directly and firmly. 

You blinked at her, shocked by her forwardness. “I, um, was hoping you’d have a way to have my contract with Pegasus voided, immediately,” you finally spat out. 

Salem blinked and then chuckled deeply. “Is that all? My goodness, Olive,” her laugh was graceful and full of melody.

“Yes, I’ve been reading over the contract and from what I can tell, you have a few options. Keep in mind, these options will only buy us time. The long term goal here is to put Pegasus in prison and I’m afraid that with how air-tight the contract is, that may be difficult,” she explained, uncrossing her legs and relaxing in the chair. 

Your eyes lit up and your heart fluttered. “I’m onboard, Salem. What are our options?”

Salem yawned covering her mouth with her hand politely. “I’d hate to cut our time short, Olive but do you mind if we discuss this tomorrow? It’s late and it’d be best if Kaiba and Mokuba were a part of this conversation as well,” she explained, her eyes darting from you to the door. 

You took Salem’s not-so-subtle hint and smiled. “Of course, Salem,” you said, standing up and walking to the door, “Sorry for interrupting by the way,” you add with a cheeky smirk. 

Salem rolled her eyes playfully as she followed you to the door. “Malesh, Olive,” she said sweetly. 

You raised an eyebrow, not understanding her native language. 

“No worries.” Salem translated, taking your hand and giving it a light squeeze. “Sleep well, Olive. Tell Seto I said good night as well.”

You nodded and returned a soft squeeze of her hand. “You too, Salem,” you murmured exiting the room, “Oh, and um, you’re a really good friend,” you add with a grateful smile. 

Salem said nothing but waved you off, blushing madly and closing her door.

You smiled to yourself as you walked back to the guest room where Kaiba was waiting up for you. He gave you a relaxed smile when you closed your door. 

“Are you feeling better, Anemone?” He asked, sauntering up to you and wrapping his arms around your waist. 

You slid your hands up his toned chest and hooked your arms around his neck, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes. “Yes, Seto,” you said, resting your head against his chest. 

“Much better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/WusHGcx ← Join the community! It’s free (also you’ll know what happened to me if I don’t post for a while!)


	16. Well, That Took A Turn

A/N: Note at the end is important. PLEASE READ

...

You stirred awake as the morning light streamed in through the window and danced across your face. Feeling slightly hungover, you decided to get up and get a glass of water from Salem’s kitchen. 

Next to you, Kaiba was asleep. You’d guessed he decided to take the morning off after yesterday’s stressful events. 

It was for the best. 

As you walked down the long staircase and into the luxurious kitchen, you heard the clinking of silverware and idle chatter. You entered the kitchen to see Salem and Mokuba having an early breakfast together. 

You smiled and yawed, making sure to cover your mouth to be polite. “Good morning,” you spoke cheerily, opening the fridge and pouring water into a clean glass from the cabinet. 

“Marhaban, Olive.” Salem greeted, taking a sip of her coffee. “How did you sleep, habibti?” She asked, giggling when Mokuba playfully took a piece of avocado from her plate. Salem instantly got her revenge by snatching a delectable looking olive from Mokuba’s plate. 

You smiled warmly. This was nice. It would be better if Kaiba were there as well. “I slept like a rock thanks to that Dom Perignon we devoured,” you said with a slight scoff. You took a sip of water and watched as Mokuba lovingly moved a strand of Salem’s messy hair out of her face. 

“Aww…” you mumbled, half joking. 

Mokuba shot you a sarcastic glare followed by a genuine smile. “You should wake up, Niisama. He loves Salem’s cooking and I think he’d appreciate it if he got to have some before it gets cold,” he explained, spooning a large portion of curried hash onto his plate. 

“Tch. Or before there’s none left?” You question with a raised eyebrow. 

Salem laughed heartily and smiled at you. “There’s more than enough to go around. Go on. Seto will want to be a part of breakfast,” she said, shooing you out of the kitchen. 

You scurried up the stairs, giggling to yourself. You had forgotten what a safe place felt like. What a home felt like. It wasn’t that Salem’s estate was any better than Kaiba’s penthouse, it was that you were able to relax and be yourself with your chosen family. 

...chosen family…

You’d never have thought you’d find a place among others where you felt so happy. Letting out a contented sigh, you opened the door to the guest room, taken off guard when the blue-eyed CEO was already awake, scrolling through his phone. 

“Good morning, Seto,” you greet sweetly, walking over to his side of the bed and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

Kaiba acknowledges you with a grunt and returns your kiss, his kiss quicker and more absentminded than yours. He set his phone down and stretched lightly before sliding out of bed, his expression sour. 

You raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Something wrong, smart guy?” You asked defensively, not in the mood for an argument this early. Your boyfriend had a terrible habit of starting petty arguments in the morning, but it was never anything serious, so you usually brushed it aside. 

He shook his head and yawned loudly, clearing his throat after his morning howl. “I’m not a morning person,” was all he said before asking, “Did Salem cook breakfast? I can smell the potato hash”. 

You chuckled, rolling your eyes. You took his elegant hand in your smaller one. “I went downstairs for some water and they told me to come wake you up so, you know, Mokuba doesn’t eat all of it before you get a chance to have your morning coffee,” you half-joked, laughing even louder when Kaiba’s eyes lit up at the thought of Salem’s food. 

The both of you hurried downstairs, chuckling and whispering to one another about the budding romance between Mokuba and the curly-haired goddess that was Salem.

Normally, you would have been slightly jealous that the first thing Kaiba thought of was Salem, but with how loud and hard your stomach was growling, you were happy to relax and let someone else cook for you. 

When you entered the kitchen, Salem was humming as she poured herself a cup of tea and Mokuba was tapping away at his smartphone. 

Hmm. 

They’re probably trying to respect Seto’s discomfort with their romance, you theorized, watching Kaiba instantly tense when Mokuba’s eyes would wander from his phone, to Salem’s slender, graceful figure. 

As the four of you sat down in a comfortable silence, aside from the sound of silverware scraping against porcelain, Kaiba spoke directly to Salem. 

“Ma hi nawayak mae 'akhi?” He asked, his tone firm and questioning.

You observed Salem carefully as she kept her eyes on her tea and sipped casually as she answered. “Nfs nawayak mae, Olive,” she answered calmly, setting her intricate teacup down in front of her.

Kaiba’s expression flipped from curiosity to anger as he responded. “Ma aldhy yuftarad 'an yaeni?!” He shouted, slamming his hands on the table and standing up abruptly. 

Mokuba stood up as well, ready to separate any impending conflict. He didn’t understand Arabic, but he could tell by his brother’s tone that the conversation wasn’t a pleasant one. 

You gaped in disbelief as Salem sat back in her chair and gave the most devious, evil smirk you had ever seen. The dominating energy radiating from the powerful woman was terrifying to say the least. 

“'Iidha kanat nawayak nuqiatan , fendyidh takun li, 'iidha lm takun kdhlk,” she crossed her arms, her lips curling into a wicked smile, “Thuma ma yahduth yahduth,” she finished, slowly and calculatingly taking her teacup off of the table and sipping slowly, not once removing her eyes from Kaiba’s. 

Kaiba glared at her, fuming. “We shall see then,” he growled, reluctantly sitting back down. 

“I guess we shall.” Salem retorted, her voice calm and even. 

Mokuba’s gaze darted from Kaiba to Salem and then finally to you. He took his seat and blankly stared at his food; his appetite completely gone. 

You mimicked Mokuba’s behavior wondering what the conversation could have been about. There’s a reason Kaiba chose to speak to Salem in a language both you and Mokuba didn’t understand. 

Something was off. 

You were beginning to believe what Kwaku was getting at when he said that Salem was ruthless. The problem was that you no longer knew if you could trust her. She was terrifying and it looked like she had bested your boyfriend in their tiny battle. 

Part of you wished you had recorded the conversation. At least that way, you would be able to learn of the issue. 

Well, it wasn’t as if you were completely in the dark. Salem said the nickname she’d given you. Whatever had gotten Kaiba so heated, it had to do with you. 

You played with the food on your plate, no longer hungry. This couldn’t continue. You had to ask one of them what they were talking about. The only problem was figuring out which one of them would give you the most honest answer. 

You sighed to yourself, your mood now just as sour as your partner’s. 

This was going to be a difficult decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Option 1- Ask Kaiba (chapter coming soon!)  
Option 2- Ask Salem (chapter coming soon!)
> 
> So, going forward I’m going to have different “options” or “tracks” when it comes to the decisions to make the story really feel like more of a choose your own adventure. This does mean that chapters might take a little longer to come out but it also means that you’ll have a more interactive experience!
> 
> I’ll put the links to the chapters that correlate with the option in the notes of the chapter when they’re done!
> 
> I highly recommend going through the whole story from this point only reading the options you choose! It makes it more fun!
> 
> https://discord.gg/WusHGcx ← Join the community! It’s free! Plus, I post when chapters are up! It’ll come in handy for this one for sure!

**Author's Note:**

> It’s hard to find something like POCreader x Kaiba I decided to make one myself!
> 
> Check out my tumblr (@QueenBEWD) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
